Rejeitado
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Porque ser rejeitado doia, e Peixes sabia muito bem disso. CAP 12 ON 28/02/2011
1. Chapter 1

**Rejeitado.**

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance **YAOI.**

**Shipper:** Afrodite / Mascara da morte.

**Sinopse:** Porque ser rejeitado doía, e Peixes sabia muito bem disso.

* * *

Nunca soube muito bem como conseguira subir até seu templo, mas tão logo chegou, jogou-se em sua cama e desabou a chorar.

Doía.

Doía mais do que o inferno.

- _Jag försökte så svårt att glömma dig _(Eu tentei tanto esquecer você.)_– _sussurrou o pisciano para a escuridão. As lagrimas molhavam seu travesseiro e parecia que ele nunca mais seria feliz na vida.

- Afrodite! – o pisciano ouviu a voz de Milo soar na entrada da casa.

Milo. Por que ele tinha sido idiota o bastante pra seguir um conselho de Escorpião? Tudo culpa daquele grego babaca, e sua felicidade extremada. Por que sua vida não podia ser descomplicada como a de Milo e Camus? Estavam juntos, estavam felizes e ninguém se metia no meio deles dois.

No lado de fora da casa, Milo estava arrependido. Tinha dado conselhos que levaram o amigo à uma situação delicada. Tudo porque achara que, se estava tão feliz, deveria ajudar o amigo a ser feliz também.

Entrou na casa de peixes para poder retratar-se com Afrodite, mas quando o viu deitado, abraçado ao travesseiro e chorando tanto que parecia que o era o fim do mundo, não pode evitar que seus olhos embaçassem.

- Diiite! – choramingou Escorpião, sentando-se ao lado do pisciano – Me perdoa, Dite. Eu só achei que ia dar certo, e que vocês iam ficar juntos e felizes. Não pensei que pudesse ser errado. Me desculpa, Dite!

Mas o rapaz só sabia chorar. – _Varför just jag?_ – soluçava ele – Por que comigo, Milo? Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo?

Chorou por um longo tempo, desesperado, mas aos poucos, os soluços diminuíram e Afrodite entrou num estado de torpor pós-choro. Os olhos muito abertos fitavam o nada, a boca sussurrava palavras desconexas, os dedos desenhavam padrões imaginários nos lençóis.

- Você se declarou para ele?

- Não.

- O QUE? – berrou Milo, pondo-se de pé – PUTA QUE PARIU, AFRODITE. E ESSE CHORO TODO É POR QUÊ, PORRA?

- Ele estava acompanhado, Milo. Estava com uma mulher.

- Oh! – exclamou o grego, envergonhando-se – Desculpe.

- Sabe o que é pior? – disse o pisciano – Saber que não importa como eu faça, quando eu fale ou o que eu fale, nunca vai se concretizar. Nós dois nunca seremos um casal feliz.

Depois, continuou falando algumas palavras sem conexão, até que adormeceu (ainda chorando).

Milo desceu as escadas com tanta pressa, que praticamente só dava para ver seu rastro. Parou frente a casa de Câncer. Precisava falar com ele e iria convencê-lo, mesmo que fosse aos pontapés, a subir aquelas malditas escadas e ir consolar Afrodite.

Máscara, dentro do templo, sentiu o cosmo do amigo e, deixando a moça por um momento, foi ao encontro de Milo.

- Que é grego? Fala rápido que eu to ocupado!

- Eu não sei o que você disse ou fez com ele, mais você vai lá em cima agora desfazer isso rapidinho!

- Como é que é? – perguntou Máscara, atônito- Desfazer o que? Com quem?

- O Afrodite, ora essa! – disse Milo, fingindo-se revoltado – Não sei o que você fez com ele, mas o Dite ta lá, chorando desesperado. O que você fez, seu canceriano de merda?

- Vê se te enxergar, Milo. Não me tira do sério! Não fiz nada com _quel frocio! (aquela bicha)_

Milo fingiu acalmar-se, e suspirando pediu – Por favor, Máscara, sobe lá e fala com ele. O Dite ta mal.

O canceriano esfregou o rosto – _Quel maledetto frocio! (aquela bicha maldita)_

Reclamou, mas acabou subindo.

Ao chegar na casa de Peixes, estranhou o silencio profundo. Entrou, sem nem ao menos se anunciar. No quarto, o pisciano tinha acordado, e como as memórias voltaram, recomeçara a chorar. Baixinho.

- Dite – chamou, em voz baixa. O pisciano se remexeu na cama, escondendo o rosto – Dite, o que aconteceu?

- Vai embora, Máscara. Por favor, me deixa sozinho. Eu preciso ficar sozinho.

- Não. – disse o italiano – Eu subi estas malditas escadarias para ver você, e não vou embora enquanto você não me contar porque está chorando.

Afrodite respirou fundo – Uma vez na vida, italiano maldito, escuta o que eu estou falando e me deixa em paz!

Isso foi demais para o italiano, que irritado, segurou o braço do amigo, obrigando-o a ajoelhar-se sobre a cama – Escuta aqui _frocio_, não me tira do sério. _Io_ vim até aqui para saber porque você esta dando chiliques e é assim que você agradece? Eu deixei uma mulher me esperando no _mio_ templo, só porque eu tinha que subir e cuidar das tuas reclamações. Então me fala logo qual é o problema que eu resolvo.

- Você é o meu problema – disse Afrodite. Ele deixou o corpo pesar e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares. – Você é todos os meus problemas, Máscara da Morte.

- O que esta dizendo, _cazzo_?

- Por que faz isso comigo?- choramingou o pisciano - _Varför just jag? (por que comigo?)_

- Isso o que?

- Por que permitiu que eu me aproximasse de você? – perguntou, finalmente. – Por que deixou que eu apreciasse a sua companhia? Por que nunca me manteve afastado de você? Acha tão engraçado estraçalhar meus sentimentos quanto acha divertido torturar suas vítimas?

A culpa não era dele, Afrodite bem o sabia, mas estava furioso e precisava culpar alguém. O destino, Máscara, Atena, qualquer pessoa. Precisava de algo a que odiar.

As mãos do canceriano perderam a força. Sentimentos. Que sentimentos? Do que Peixes estava falando?

- Eu... eu não entendo, Afrodite.

- Deixou que eu ficasse por perto, quando era tão óbvio.

- Óbvio? O que era óbvio?

- Que eu só queria tocar você. Chegar perto o bastante e me envolver em você. Estar com você. – o pisciano estendeu a mão em direção ao rosto do cavaleiro de Câncer, mas parou no meio do caminho, mantendo a mão estendida, temendo tocá-lo. Temendo retirar a mão.

E subitamente o canceriano tomou a mão do amigo na sua e a levou até seu próprio rosto – Você pode tocar em mim.

Peixes fechou os olhos, impedindo uma lágrima de cair. – Não sabe o que é estar no meu lugar.

- Se tivesse me dito, tolo, teria evitado tanto sofrimento.

- Não, não teria.

Máscara olhou intrigado para o sueco.

- Conheço o modo mais prático de se evitar a dor, e seria me mantendo afastado de você. Mas não posso. E por isso, me perdoe, mas não posso me afastar.

- Você não tem que se afastar, Dite. – disse ele, com tristeza – Mas do mesmo modo, eu não posso retribuir o que você sente. Me perdoe, eu não posso.

Ele soluçou, acenando. E então, num impulso, Máscara ajoelhou-se sobre a cama também e o enlaçou em seus braços, em um abraço apertado e gentil. Afrodite congelou.

- Aproveita, que é só por hoje. – disse o canceriano, fazendo graça.

- Então eu vou aproveitar – disse Afrodite, sorrindo entre lágrimas. E deixou seu rosto repousar entre o pescoço e ombro de Máscara, enquanto inspirava seu cheiro e o apertava mais contra sim.

- Nada vai mudar, Dite – disse o italiano, prevendo os temores do outro. – você vai continuar sendo meu amigo, não é? Não vai ficar com vergonha de mim agora, vai? Ficar de frescuras e palhaçadas, ou vai?

- Não. Vou continuar o mesmo.

- Então não tem porque chorar. Logo você se acerta com algum _frocio _desses por ai...

- Quem sabe, não é? – disse. E afastou-se do canceriano. Quebrando o contato e o torpor que a pele dele lhe causava. – Acho melhor você descer. Deixou uma moça esperando.

- Você ta certo.

O canceriano lançou mais um olhar para Afrodite, que continuava no mesmo lugar – Eu...te vejo mais tarde...tá?

E esperou uma resposta, que não veio.

Saiu.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! Feliz Natal.

Então, espero que tenham gostado desse inicio de fiz, creio eu que essa fic não vai ser muito longa. Acho que uns cinco ou sete capítulos e só.

Só deixando claro que é uma fic que trata de ROMANCE Yaoi, então, invariavelmente uma hora eles dois irão se pegar, nos entido xulo da palavra. Bom, só espero que vocês leitores, gostem da fic. E por favor, deixem-me saber se fiz algo decente, então mandem reviews por favor.

Beijos a todos,

Feliz Natal novamente.

Lika Nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Máscara descia as escadas do templo de Peixes de volta para sua casa. O coração pesava de um modo que ele nunca pensou que pesaria. Odiava ver Afrodite chorando. E mais do que isso, odiava saber que ele era o motivo daquele choro.

Mas o que podia fazer?

Entrou em seu templo sendo surpreendido pela mulher que ainda o esperava.

- Você demorou – ela disse – Quase fui embora.

Ele sorriu, puxando-a mais para perto e se deixando ser beijado. Mas enquanto ela o alisava, beijava, lambia, excitava; a cabeça do cavaleiro de câncer só pensava em Afrodite chorando. E isso lhe doía.

Dispensou a mulher. Precisava ficar sozinho.

A semana passou rápida, e conforme os dias começavam e terminavam, Afrodite sentia-se estranho. Por mais que tivesse dito que nada mudaria, ele sabia que as coisas iriam, invariavelmente, esfriar. E a amizade que ele tanto prezara, iria deixar de existir.

Não tinha muito animo de fazer as coisas, e andara evitando descer, para não encontrar com o italiano.

Milo aparecia sempre na casa de peixes, para saber como Afrodite estava. As vezes sentava com o pisciano para conversarem e passavam tanto tempo falando besteiras que Milo só ia embora quando Camus vinha busca-lo.

- Ele está sofrendo, Camus. – disse Escorpião – Finge que não, mas sei que está sofrendo.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer, Milo. Isso é assunto dele com o Máscara e nem eu e nem você, vamos nos meter nisto.

Foi exatamente oito dias depois da trágica conversa com Máscara, que Afrodite saira do templo de Peixes e fora até a Arena, ver os mais novos treinarem.

Tão logo chegou, avistou Máscara conversando com Aldebaran e Saga, e decidiu não se aproximar. Sentou-se sozinho, afastado das pessoas e das conversas amigáveis. Não tinha animo para fingir estar feliz. Observava a luta sem interesse algum, mas fazia-lhe bem estar entre outras pessoas. Perceber que a vida continuava, e que o mundo jamais pararia só porque seu coração estava estraçalhado.

- Vejo que finalmente decidiu aparecer, Dite – disse Mu. O ariano sentou-se ao lado de Afrodite, olhando-o com um sorriso nos lábios. – Como tem passado?

- Bem, Mu, obrigada.

Áries bem que tentou puxar assunto com o cavaleiro de peixes, mas o sueco estava escorregadio como se de fato fosse escamoso. E embora tratasse Mu com educação e gentileza, estava óbvio que ele não queria conversar.

Por fim, dando-se por vencido, o ariano despediu-se de Afrodite e foi sentar ao lado de Shaka, que de longe observava atentamente as tentativas de Áries.

- Ele não quer falar, Shaka. – disse Mu. – Não adianta.

Os dois, assim como Milo e Camus, eram os únicos que sabiam realmente porque Afrodite andava tão cabisbaixo. É claro que tudo se devia à língua absurdamente grande de Milo, que um dia, chateado pela situação do pisciano, fora se aconselhar com Shaka contando toda a situação de Afrodite. Tão logo Shaka soube, Mu soube. Pois era impossível que um desconhecesse algo que o outro sabia.

Assim os quatro decidiram velar pelo amigo, tentando impedir que ele fizesse algo estúpido. Milo, preocupando-se com o sueco, visitava-o sempre e tentava alegra-lo. Tinha medo que ele, em um ataque de loucura, cravasse uma Rosa Sangrenta em seu próprio coração.

É claro que o pisciano, se soubesse dessas preocupações, iria rir. Seu coração estava despedaçado, sim; mas isso nunca seria motivo suficiente para acabar com a própria vida. Não para ele. Não para o cavaleiro mais belo de todos.

Afinal, para que um coração quando se tem um ego narcisista?

Mas nem mesmo o ego de Afrodite estava lhe bastando naquele momento.

Lá estava ele. Sentado. Fingindo apreciar uma luta que não lhe interessava de modo algum, enquanto por dentro, travava uma batalha árdua consigo mesmo. Dividido entre ir embora e acabar com aquele martírio, ficar e continuar a assistir a luta ou ir até ele, sentar, e conversar amenidades como sempre fizeram.

- Não acredito que você vai mesmo fingir que não me viu, Afrodite!

O pisciano elevou os olhos para encontrar Máscara da Morte parado ao seu lado – Ah, oi, Máscara! – disse ele, sorrindo ingenuamente.

- Não vem com esse sorrisinho não. Tá me evitando, é?

- Ai, Cruzes, Máscara! Você é tão dramático.

O canceriano olhou desconfiado para o outro – Sei. – disse – Por que não foi se sentar comigo e com os outros?

- Porque vocês estavam conversando muito alto, e eu quero prestar atenção na luta.

- Ah, sim...então em diz uma coisa, _Pesce_ – disse ele, segurando discretamente o braço de Afrodite e fazendo com que ele o olhasse – Quem está lutando?

Mas nenhuma resposta foi necessária. Quando Máscara olhou nos olhos de Afrodite, ele soube que o pisciano estava evitando-o. Aquelas duas piscinas profundas não podiam manter a verdade longe dele.

- Mas que merda, Dite! A gente tinha combinado que nada ia mudar.

- Ah, me deixa em paz, italiano reclamão – disse o sueco, pondo-se de pé – Eu não devia mesmo ter saído do meu templo para isto.

E pisando firme, afastou-se da arena.

E o canceriano ficou lá, sentado, fervendo de raiva. Só mesmo Afrodite provocava esse tipo de reação por uma coisa tão estúpida.

- Será que eles brigaram? – perguntou-se Milo. Ele observou de longe enquanto Afrodite fazia o caminho de volta para casa com cara de poucos amigos. – Hein, Camus? Será que eles brigaram? – perguntou novamente, dessa vez dando uma cotovelada no aquariano.

- Sei lá Milo, tira isso da cabeça por um instante. E me deixa prestar atenção, vai.

- E você ainda se pergunta porque as pessoas te chamam de cubo de gelo. – disse o outro, afastando-se de Camus.

E bastou isso para deixar Camus com a cara emburrada o resto do dia. Quando saia da Arena, desejoso de estar sozinho em seu templo, trombou com Máscara da Morte, que também sustentava um olhar de raiva contida.

Os dois se encararam por um instante, até que Máscara perguntou a razão da cara amarrada do francês. – O senhor sensibilidade ali – disse Camus, apontando Milo com a cabeça. – Anda me tirando a paciência, e não tenho muita disponível, _merde._

Máscara riu – Nem começa, francês. Não dou duas horas para vocês dois estarem de bem de novo.

Camus sorriu – É horrível ter que concordar com você, Carcamano.

* * *

Máscara suspirou. Rolou os olhos para o filme que estava assistindo. Romance barato e babaca.

A estante estava lotada com filmes iguais, e tudo por culpa de Afrodite. Chegava a ser irritante. Todas aquelas histórias iguais, clichês, chatas e melosas que só mesmo alguém como o pisciano poderia apreciar.

Não que ele, canceriano por excelência, não acreditassem em amor e romance. Mas o sueco parecia se alimentar disso, e com um gosto especial para dramas. Tanto era, que sempre que Afrodite descia até a casa de Câncer para assistir algum filme com Máscara, o italiano tinha sempre que separar uma caixa de lenços de papel porque o outro achava um motivo para ficar com os olhos cheios de lagrimas até mesmo nas comédias mais esdrúxulas.

Mas com todas aquelas mania e aquele choramingo, Câncer sentia falta do pisciano.

E mesmo assim, sabia que não podia obrigar Afrodite à manter-se por perto. Era doloroso para o pisciano, ele bem o sabia, mas a parte egocêntrica de seu eu interior ainda clamava pela presença do amigo, apenas como amigo, sem toda aquela palhaçada de sentimentos.

- Cara, eu sou a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo. – disse a si mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente, aí está o capítulo 2. Espero que vocês tenham gostado...e bem...é só o que espero mesmo.

Agradeço imensamente pelas reviews que recebi. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo gente, do tipo, sorrisão! ^^

E desculpem se o capítulo tá pequenininho...Foi a pressa de colocar esse capítulo no ar logo.

Então, vou pedir reviews de novo, tá? ^^

Beijos a todos,

Um feliz fim de ano.

Lika Nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Milo parou em frente ao templo de Aquario. Respirou fundo. Entrou.

- Você sabe que está errado, né? – foi logo disparando. E Camus, sentado calmamente lendo um livro, olhou para o rosto de Escorpião.

- Como é?

Milo suspirou – Você sabe que eu estou com a razão. Não sabe, cubo de gelo?

- Escuta aqui, grego de _merde_, você aparece aqui, querendo briga desse jeito... – começou ele, mas então desistiu – Tá todo afetado por causa do Afrodite? Tudo isso porque você deu conselhos a ele, e as coisas saíram erradas?

- Não é isso, francês. É que...esquece – disse, suspirando – Você não entenderia mesmo. É um cubo de gelo.

- Milo... – chamou Aquario. Ele estendeu a mão ao grego, que aceitou o convite e sentou-se ao lado de Camus. – Você não poderia evitar que as coisas acontecessem dessa maneira. Máscara não estava completamente preparado para ouvir isso.

- Eu só...queria que o Dite pudesse ficar feliz. Ele já estava tão triste. – encostou a cabeça no ombro do aquariano – As vezes, queria ser como você. Frio e distante de todo mundo.

- Não diga isso. Parece até que eu não me importo com ninguém. – reclamou.

- E se importa?

- Claro. – disse Camus. Ele segurou o rosto do outro, obrigando-o a encara-lo. – Eu me importo com você.

- Não é disso que eu estava falando. Estava me referindo às outras pessoas.

- Eu me importo com você. Isso me basta. – repetiu o aquariano – Só resta saber: isso é o bastante para você, Milo?

O grego balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, fazendo Camus sorrir.

Em pensamento, o aquariano riu-se em pensar que Máscara estava certo: não tardou para eles fazerem as pazes.

* * *

O referido italiano estava sozinho em casa. Descendo a escada até o fundo do poço da solidão.

Tentou ler um livro, mas só tinha em casa um livro de romance. Descartou. Seus filmes favoritos estavam na casa de Afrodite, e os favoritos do pisciano estavam em sua casa.

Riu.

Parecia até que eles eram um casal, um deixando suas coisas na casa do outro.

Talvez por isso Afrodite tivesse se apaixonado. Estaria o pisciano certo em culpá-lo? Fora ele que permitira essa aproximação entre os dois? Quem sabe ele não tinha, em um momento de delicadeza, passado à Peixes uma impressão errada.

Não queria pensar nisso. Colocou um filme para assistir. Quem sabe assim não pensava em outra coisa.

Como o filme que assistira no dia anterior, o filme era um ataque mortal à diabetes.

- Deu para assistir esse tipo de filme agora, é? – soou a voz de Afrodite e o canceriano virou-se para encarar o amigo, parado á porta. Usava uma túnica grega que batia-lhe um pouco antes dos joelhos. Os cabelos estava amarrados num coque no alto da cabeça, e alguns fios caiam-lhe pelo pescoço e ombros.

- Você levou todos os filmes decentes para a sua casa, só me sobrou essas melosidades – reclamou Câncer. Evitou olhar para Afrodite, porque estar vestido daquele jeito era muita sacanagem.

O pisciano riu – Eu vim justamente pegar alguma coisa decente para assistir. Ninguém merece aqueles teus filmes de zumbis.

- _Frocio._ – brincou Máscara – Vai me dizer que _Madrugada dos Mortos_ é um filme ruim?

- É horrível, Máscara. – disse Afrodite. Enquanto falava, procurava o filme escolhido pela estante – Tive pesadelos por uma semana. – completou. E puxando um DVD, disse – Achei! Finalmente.

Virou-se para encarar o amigo e sorriu – Eu já vou indo. Se você quiser, posso descer com alguns dos seus filmes mais tarde, quer?

- Não se incomode. – disse o italiano – A não ser que queria descer e assistir comigo. O que acha?

- Jamais. Depois eu vou ter que subir e dormir lá sozinho, com medo de adormecer e acordar num mundo pós apocalíptico, onde sou o único ser vivo que restou. Então eu terei que traçar rotas de fugas, alojar-me em lugares inóspitos, enquanto tento desesperadamente achar outros sobreviventes. A comida será escassa. Mal poderei tomar um banho por semana. Fugirei para as montanhas e serei um solitário a esperar pelo dia de minha morte fatídica e trágica quando eu, faminto e desolado, correrei de volta para a cidade atrás de comida e serei emboscado em uma viela estreita por um bando de zumbis famintos que irão devorar meu belo corpo. Então, jazerei morto, acabado e derrotado por criaturas vis, podres e horrorosas.

Máscara olhou arregalado para o pisciano por dois segundos antes de gargalhar – A sua imaginação me espanta, Afrodite!

Afrodite também riu, mas fingindo-se de magoado lançou uma capa vazia de DVD em Máscara. –Você ri porque não acontece com você.

- Ai, _pesce_, você é o cavaleiro mais estranho que já conheci. Seja _uomo_, zumbis não existem!

- Ah, chega! – disse peixes.- Não vou ficar aqui para servir de piada não, senhor "não-tenho-medo-de-criaturas-sobrenaturais-e-do-terrivel-destino-que-elas-podem-trazer-à-humanidade"! – riu-se mais um pouco e acenando para o amigo, despediu-se.

Ele já estava saindo quando ouvir Máscara o chamar – O que foi?

- Tem certeza que não quer descer e assistir um filme comigo?

- Tenho – disse – Mas se quiser subir e assistir um filme comigo, sinta-se convidado.

- Eu escolho o filme? – perguntou Câncer, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Eu vou me arrepender disso?

- Vai.

- Eu te odeio. – disse o pisciano, rindo – Tá bom, Carcamano, você escolhe o filme!

E subiu as escadas.

No primeiro momento, se sentiu feliz. Primeiro porque tinha conseguido manter uma conversa normal com o canceriano. E depois porque ia assistir um filme com Máscara. Juntos. Mas logo a felicidade se transformou e o pisciano começou a se dar conta da besteira que estava fazendo.

- Não posso ficar sozinho com ele – pensou. – E se eu me descontrolo e agarro aquele homem? Ele me mata! Ele me manda pro inferno em um piscar de olhos.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – gritou ele, de repente, assustando Shaka, que estava sentado, distraído, do lado de fora de sua casa.

- Que isso, Afrodite? – disse Shaka, refazendo-se do susto – Tá maluco?

Afrodite olhou virgem com surpresa. – Desculpa, Shaka. Eu nem tinha reparado que estava gritando. Alias, eu nem reparei que passei pela casa de Leão.

Só então reparou no virginiano. Seu semblante aparentava dúvidas e uma certa tristeza.

- O que houve, Shaka? Ta com uma carinha tão tristinha! – disse o pisciano, sentando-se ao lado de Virgem.

- Não foi nada, não, Dite.

- Claro que foi. Você ta com essa cara triste, sentado aqui sozinho... cadê o Mu?

Virgem deu de ombros.

- Brigaram?

O loiro negou.

- Então o que foi?

- É que...- começou ele. Então suspirou e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos – Ah, Dite! É tudo tão complicado!

- Não tem nada de complicado nisso, loirinho! É só amor! – disse Peixes.

- Ele é o meu melhor amigo, Dite! Eu tenho tanto medo de não dar certo.

E ali estava aquela maldita barreira da amizade. – Você gosta dele?

- É claro que sim.

- E gosta de estar com ele?

- Sim.

- Então o que é complicado?

- Afrodite. Eu nunca beijei um homem.

- E daí? Por que todo mundo é obcecado nessa maldita questão? – disse Afrodite. Ele sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem – É amor, Shaka. É a porra do amor. E se as pessoas parassem de tentar racionalizar o amor, padronizá-lo, classificá-lo em modelos de certo e errado, as coisas seriam muito menos complicadas.

Suspirou, uma lagrima finalmente caiu, mas ele a secou antes que Shaka pudesse prestar atenção. – Não pense nele como um "homem", Shaka. Pense nele como seu objeto de amor. E se mesmo assim você achar que tudo esta complicado, então desista. Não vale a pena estragar tudo se você não o ama de verdade.

- E se...- sussurrou Virgem – E se eu descobrir que continuo gostando dele?

- Então você vai estar gostando dele. – disse Peixes – Só vai estar nervoso por ter se apaixonado por alguém que tem um pênis entre as pernas.

O loiro corou e Afrodite sorriu – Relaxa, virgenzinho! É só comprar um bom lubrificante e ter cuidado.

Ai é que a face de Virgem ficou realmente vermelha. Ele se engasgou com a saliva com o susto, e sem que percebesse, abriu os olhos.

- PORRA SHAKA! FECHA ESSES OLHOS! – gritou Afrodite, desesperado. E o virginiano logo fechou os olhos de novo. – Nossa, quase que eu infarto.

Felizmente, nada foi destruído.

Os dois se encararam, Afrodite com os olhos arregalados, Shaka com os olhos devidamente fechados.

E caíram numa crise de gargalhadas que durou quase quinze minutos.

- Eu achei que dessa não escapava. Que susto, Shaka. Pensei que ia morrer!

- A culpa é toda sua, Dite. – reclamou Shaka entre uma gargalhada e outra – Eu tava aqui, sério, falando dos meus sentimentos e você vem me falar de lubrificante!

- O mais estranho é que você não destruiu nada.

- É...- concordou Virgem, sem graça. Se o pisciano soubesse o real motivo pelo qual os olhos de Shaka não desintegraram boa parte da paisagem, iria encarnar no virginiano o resto de sua vida.¹

- Ai...é cada coisa nesse santuário, viu? – brincou o pisciano. Levantou-se e sorriu para o amigo – Eu falei sério. Sobre tudo, Shaka. Então tome a decisão certa, para vocês dois.

Virgem acenou e sorriu. Levantou-se também e atravessou a casa de Virgem junto com Afrodite. E quando o sueco já estava quase na metade da escadaria até a casa de libra, Shaka o viu virar-se.

- Ei, Máscara e eu vamos assistir um filme hoje a noite, na minha casa. Quer vir?

- Tem certeza de que não prefere ficar sozinho com ele? – perguntou Virgem, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não. Quero que você venha. E chame o Mu.

- Certo, mas não posso garantir que ele vá! – disse o indiano – Tenho certeza de que você vai deixar o Máscara escolher o filme, e Mu não gosta de filmes de terror.

- De qualquer modo estão convidados. – virou-se para continuar a subida quando Shaka o chamou.

- Obrigada, Dite, por ter me ouvido.

- Não há de que, virgenzinho.

Seguiu seu caminho de volta para casa, parando rapidamente em Aquario para convidar Camus e Miro para a sessão de cinema em sua casa.

E subitamente, tinha resolvido todos os problemas. Ou pelo menos o mais urgente deles.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente, aí está o capítulo 3. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Bom, esse capítulo me alegrou bastante, fiquei muito feliz com ele. Gostei de escreve-lo, de reler. Gostei muito.

Vou agradecer mais uma vez às reviews que recebi, adorei. ^^

E, bom, deixa eu explicar essa história ai do Shaka ter aberto dos olhos sem destruir nada. Bom, a ideia toda é da Belier (Cara, isso é que é etr talento pra escrever MuxShaka), na fic dela "Missão Complicada", Shaka pode abrir os olhos quando está excitado. E bom, foi essa ideia ai que eu usei. Então gente, todos os créditos pela criatividade são dela. Alias, leiam as fics dela. São ótimas.

Acho que é só isso por enquanto, logo logo eu posto o próximo capítulo.

Beijos a todos,

Até 2011.

Lika Nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Máscara da Morte tinha acabado de colocar uma roupa decente para subir até a casa de Peixes quando sentiu o cosmo de Virgem se aproximar. Saindo do quarto, encontrou o loiro já na porta, como pedindo para passar.

- Tá descendo? – a pergunta era idiota, e o canceriano bem o sabia. Mas a intenção era sagaz e certeira. Não havia nada para fazer da sua casa para baixo, a não ser que a intenção do virginiano fosse a casa de Áries.

- Afrodite me pediu para chamar o Mu. – Naquele jogo, Shaka também sabia jogar. Era pura provocação. Máscara de um lado, insinuando. E o loiro do outro, citando o nome de Afrodite no meio de uma conversa, como quem não quer nada, apenas para ver a ruga de indagação se formar na testa do italiano.

E lá estava ela. Ponto para o virgem.

- Afrodite pediu? – Como em um estalo, surgiu uma preocupação que o canceriano não entendeu. Por que, afinal, ele iria se preocupar se Afrodite tinha chamado Mu? Talvez nem fosse para assistir o filme junto com ele, como ele estava pensando. Talvez fosse um assunto rápido.

- É – disse Virgem – Ele convidou à mim e ao Mu para assistir um filme na casa de Peixes.

Cheque-Mate.

- Ah – foi tudo que Câncer conseguiu articular.

- Você já está subindo?

- Ah...já.

- Ótimo – disse o indiano – Olha, avisa o Dite que eu fui chamar o Mu, e que vou tentar convencê-lo a ir.

"Oh, por favor, não" – Máscara se viu pensando, mas obrigou-se a concordar.

E depois que Virgem saiu de seu templo, ele se estapeou. Mentalmente, é claro. E tentou achar uma justificativa que o ajudasse a compreender porque não queria Mu e Shaka compartilhando sua sessão de cinema com o pisciano. Acabou encontrando uma que serviu bem.

Ora, todo mundo sabia que Áries e Virgem estavam num relacionamento. Ou melhor, tinham uma "tensão sexual mal resolvida da porra". E com tudo isso, o ambiente ia ficar pesado. Ele e Afrodite ia ficar no meio de um campo de batalha sexual, e isso talvez desse idéias erradas para o pisciano.

Começou a subir até Peixes com esses pensamentos, e de nada adiantou encontrar Milo e Camus, em Escorpião, dizendo que logo iriam subir também.

- _Questo frocio maledetto!_ – rosnou, enquanto terminava de subir, e entrava em Peixes. – Cheguei, bicha! – gritou ele.

A voz de Afrodite veio do quarto – Tá, senta ai que eu estou terminando de me arrumar. – disse ele – Vai escolhendo o filme.

Mas Máscara não podia se mexer naquele instante. Aquela voz, tão melodiosa. Aquele jeito tão doce. " Estou terminando de me arrumar". A frase rolava pela mente do cavaleiro de Câncer como se fosse um anestesiante. Fechou os olhos.

A imagem de um Afrodite seminu apareceu em sua frente, e o italiano abriu os olhos de repente, sentindo a respiração faltar.

- Está tudo bem, Máscara? – o pisciano o encarava intrigado.

- Tá...tá tudo bem.

O canceriano pensou que encontraria Afrodite completamente bem arrumado, como sempre. Mas se surpreendeu ao vez que o pisciano usava apenas uma calça de moletom, cinza.

Pensou melhor. Ele não estava mal arrumado, só não estava usando roupas de marca. Com toda beleza exótica que tinha, uma tolha enrolada na cintura já lhe seria suficiente.

Mas que droga! Ele não queria pensar nisso.

- Senta. – disse Peixes, visivelmente preocupado – Eu vou colocar uma blusa. Já volto.

O canceriano sentou-se. Do quarto, Afrodite continuava a falar com ele. – Eu...chamei Camus, Milo e Shaka para virem também. Você não se importa, não é?

- Não. Não me importo. – respondeu. Queria gritar que se importava sim, que não queria que aquelas bichas atrapalhassem uma noite divertida de filmes. Depois se arrependeu de pensar isto dos amigos. Afrodite também era gay, e era ele mesmo seu melhor amigo. Não era só porque agora o programa ia ser pra mais gente, que ia deixar de ser divertido.

- Mas como eu ia dizendo...ai eu dormi com o Aldebaran e, nossa, como ele é grande...

- AFRODITE! – gritou o italiano, horrorizado – DO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO, BICHA MALDITA?

Mas o pisciano já estava gargalhando, apertando o estomago com os braços – Você devia ter visto a sua cara! – exclamou ele – Foi hilária!

- Não tem graça, _frocio maledetto!_

- Desculpe! Eu não resisti! – disse então, enxugando uma lágrima do olho direito – Mas você fica ai, com essa cara de paisagem, sem escutar o que eu estou falando.

- Tá...foi mal, _pesce_!

Antes que qualquer um dos dois tivesse tempo para falar mais alguma coisa, Milo surgiu com um balde de pipoca na mão. – Então, cambada, vamos assistir o que?

Discretamente, o italiano rolou os olhos. Afrodite sorriu – Pergunte ao Carcamano aqui – apontou para o amigo – Afinal, é ele quem escolhe o filme hoje!

- Tá bom! Escolhe logo essa merda, Máscara, e bota o filme para rodar! – Escorpião sentou-se relaxado sobre o sofá macio de Peixes. – Nossa, eu devia comprar um sofá assim para minha casa!

- Pois é – disse o sueco – Aproveita e, quando comprar, coloque seus pezinhos sujos sobre o seu próprio sofá. No meu não!

- Ai, Dite, as vezes você é tão "dona de casa". – reclamou o rapaz.

- Anda, Milo, tira os pés do sofá do Dite – reclamou Aquario, ao que o namorado aquiesceu, sentando-se comportadamente.

Não levou nem dez minutos para Milo voltar a colocar os pés sobre o sofá, e Afrodite achou melhor fingir que não estava vendo, para não se estressar.

- E esse filme que não começa?

- Deixa de ser imediatista, Escorpião! Ainda ta faltando o Shaka!

- E o Mu – completou Máscara. Afrodite o olhou de soslaio, consciente de que não tinha dito ao canceriano que Mu viria. – Shaka passou na minha casa, descendo, e disse que iria convencê-lo a vir.

- Ah, nem adianta esperar! – disse Camus, ao que todos olharam para ele – Não me olhem desse jeito, é obvio que eles não virão. Ora essa! Tendo Shaka em seu templo, sozinho com ele, vocês acham que o Mu vai mesmo perder a chance?

Ninguém quis admitir, mas todos sabiam que o francês estava certo.

* * *

Shaka desceu até a casa de Áries com pressa, mas assim que pisou ali, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele desejou não ter decido.

Estava com receio. Medo.

Mu estava lendo quando sentiu o cosmo de Virgem, e de inicio, pensou estar delirando. " Onde já se viu? Ando pensando tanto nele que agora dei pra imaginar cosmos".

Mas então percebeu que de fato era o cosmo de Shaka, e largando o livro de qualquer modo sobre o sofá, foi ao encontro do loiro.

Cumprimentou o amigo, e o convidou para entrar.

"Dessa vez, Shaka, você não em escapa!" – pensou Mu.

* * *

Na casa de Peixes, eles ainda esperaram por meia hora, ao som, é claro, dos calorosos protestos do cavaleiro de Aquario, que estavam insuportáveis até que Afrodite finalmente anunciou que não ira esperar mais. Então o francês cruzou os braços em uma expressão irritante de superioridade. "Eu disse", parecia estar escrito em sua testa.

Milo o cutucou discretamente quando Peixes e Câncer não estavam olhando – Não faça essa cara, Camuyu...

O francês fez um cômica e pueril carinha de "tanto faz", revirando os olhos e tudo, e fazendo o namorado sorrir.

Ele estava prestes a beijar-lo quando a voz de Máscara preencheu o silêncio – Pode parando com a viadagem aí!

- AH, não seja estraga prazeres, canceriano de uma figa! – brincou Milo, tacando em Máscara uma das almofadas enfeitadas de Afrodite.

- Se estragar a porra da almofada, vai ter que me comprar uma nova! - disse Afrodite. Como ele e Máscara estavam agachados perto da estante, escolhendo o filme, Milo e Camus tinham o sofá so para eles dois, e em um piscar de olhos, já estavam aos beijos.

Quando Máscara voltou-se para olha-los, não acreditou – Porra! Custa fazer isso dentro do quarto?

Afrodite gargalhava, e fingia reclamar – Ai, tão acabando com a minha inocência, porra!

Ai foi demais para todo mundo, e ninguém se agüentou sem rir. Inocência? Afrodite?

- Põe logo esse filme, Dite. Antes que o casal vinte aqui resolva incrementar a performance.

O filme era de terror, como todos os outros que Máscara adorava e fazia Afrodite assistir.

- Eu odeio você – Afrodite disse ao canceriano, logo depois da primeira morte do filme.

- Calma, Di. O filme mal começou. Você pode me odiar quando terminar.- e rindo, ele aproximou-se mais do pisciano e sussurrando disse – Não se preocupe, não vou deixar o Maníaco da Serra elétrica pegar você!

Ao sentir a proximidade entre os dois o coração do pisciano acelerou e ele fechou os olhos para acalmar-se. Concentrou-se no cheiro da pele do italiano.

Adormeceu.

Quando o filme terminou e Camus tinha levando um Milo quase adormecido para seu templo, Máscara resolveu acordar Afrodite para se despedir. Ele bem sabia que se o pisciano acordasse sozinho, iria começar a pensar que todos tinham sido pegos pelo tal assassino da serra elétrica.

Foi cautelosamente, cheio de cuidados, e tocou o ombro do cavaleiro.

A próxima coisa que se lembrava era do baque de seu rosto contra o chão, o braço estendido para trás e do peso de Afrodite sobre suas costas!

- Ai, me desculpa! – disse o sueco, soltando o amigo e pulando das costas dele para o chão, ao seu lado. – Eu me assustei. Pensei que fosse o assassino!

Máscara, já sentando, massageava o ombro direito – Porra, Di! Essa sua imaginação ainda me mata!

- Vou pegar gelo pra você! – disse, correndo para a cozinha.

Câncer pensou em dizer que não precisava, mas descartou a idéia. Se Dite queria pegar gele, que pegasse.

Logo o rapaz estava de volta. Trazia um pano com algumas pedras de gelo envoltas. Ele ajoelhou-se atrás de Máscara e pousou o embrulho congelado sobre o ombro – Está doendo?

- Não, Dite. Foi só o susto.

- Desculpe – disse o pisciano, baixinho. Ele pousou uma das mãos sobre o braço de Máscara. – Mas pelo menos eu sou magro, né? – riu-se – Imagina se eu fosse do tamanho do Aldebaran?

O canceriano também sorriu, e virando-se um pouco para ficar de lado para o amigo, olhou para Afrodite.

Ver aqueles olhos tão intensamente azuis, naquele rosto tão belo, emoldurado pela cascata de cabelos, também azuis, era como ver a perfeição.

Afrodite lhe sorria com doçura, e no momento seguinte, a mão do italiano enroscava-se com alguns fios de cabelo da sua nuca e a aquela boca quente e tão desejada pelo pisciano estava colada na sua.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente, aí está o capítulo 4, para comemorar um novo ano. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, porque eu realmente curti escreve-lo. Tá certo que o final eu escrevi ontem, depois de tomar uns ices...e ainda por cima revisei hoje, de ressaca. xD

Tadinho do Camus, ficou parecendo um chato, mas ele é legal gente. ^^. E o Mu, safadinho, tá lá com o Shaka só para ele. hehe...

O próximo capítulo ja tá no forno, logo logo eu subo ele também.

Bem, espero que a passagem do ano de vocês tenha sido ótima! A minha foi divertida, bebi bastante, conversei, ouvi the gazettE até cansar...mas a dor de estomago que eu to agora, tirou a graça todinha. xD.

Beijos a todos,

Até o próximo capítulo.

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Então...reviews gente! Façam essa pobre menininha tarada por Yaoi feliz e mandem reviews! ^^

Ps2: Se quiserem me mandar o Afrodite de presente também...tá valendo! ^^

Máscara da Morte: ¬¬

Eu: Haha, brincadeirinha, ALOKA! xD

Máscara: ¬¬

Eu: E não me vem com essa cara, que eu escrevo um lemon teu com o ALdebaran! E ainda te transformo em UKE!

Máscara: O.O

Leitores: *desconsiderando a pseudo-gracinha de fim de fic*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Não soube o que fazer, ficando completamente paralisado. E quando o canceriano se afastou, não pode evitar que um gemido rouco de protesto lhe escapasse pelos lábios.

Encarou o italiano – O...o que...o que...o que...que...foi...foi...i-i-isso?

Mas Câncer não respondeu, pondo-se de pé com intenção de sair dali sem olhar para o pisciano.

- Espera! – chamou Afrodite – Espera.

O sueco o viu deter-se, sem ao menos virar para encara-lo. – O que?

- Por que...por que fez isso?- nenhuma resposta, e Peixes aproximou-se do outro cavaleiro – Por que – estendeu a mão, pensando em tocá-lo, mas desistiu - ...me beijou?

- Não foi nada, Afrodite. Esqueça.

- Como...como assim "não foi nada"? Você acabou de me beijar e vem me dizer que não foi nada? – estava ficando irado. Quem aquele canceriano de merda pensava que era para ficar usando-o deste modo? – OLHA PARA MIM QUANDO EU ESTIVER FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

Descontrolado e raivoso, o sueco puxou o braço do cavaleiro de Câncer, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Então confrontou-se com aqueles olhos que ele tanto amava.

- Eu já disse, _cazzo_, esquece isso. Foi só...curiosidade.

Afrodite sentiu seus dedos largarem o braço do outro. Fechou os olhos. Toda raiva, angústia, ódio, desespero, solidão crescendo dentro de si.

Não disse nada. Virou-se. Pegou as pedras de gelo que agora formavam uma pequena poça de água pelo chão.

O outro também nada disse, nem ao menos se mexeu.

- Sai. – disse Peixes.

E Câncer saiu.

Enquanto Máscara descia até seu templo, ocultando seu cosmos para que ninguém fosse acordado com sua passagem pelas casa, Afrodite estava ajoelhado no chão do templo de Peixes.

Lutava contra as lágrimas que queriam escorrer. Não iria mais chorar por aquele canceriano filho da puta.

* * *

E enquanto isso, na cozinha da casa de Áries, Mu e Shaka chegavam ao ápice da discussão.

- Você não me entende, seu ariano arrogante! – reclamou o loiro.

- É claro que não entendo! Você não me explica nada, Shaka. – disse Áries, quase explodindo de raiva. Num acesso, ele agarrara o braço de Shaka, como se quisesse impedir que o loiro saísse de repente. – Me explica! Me diz porque não. Me diz porque é complicado.

- Mu...a gente vai estragar tudo desse jeito.

- Por que?

- Porque...

- É porque eu sou homem? – perguntou o ariano, soltando o braço do amigo. – Diz, Shaka! Diz que você não pode gostar de mim porque eu sou homem!

- Não é nada disso, Mu. – disse Shaka. Então suspirou, arrasado. Aquela maldita discussão tinha tomado a noite inteira.

Olhou para Mu. O ariano tinha lhe virado as costas – Musie... – Áries rolou os olhos ao ouvir o indiano tratar-lhe por aquele antigo apelido de infância. – Mu.

- O que é?

- Não...não fique bravo comigo. – pediu, com a voz embargada. Ver seu melhor amigo chateado sempre tirava Shaka do sério.

- Não estou chateado, Shaka. – disse o rapaz de cabelos lilases – Estou decepcionado.

- Decepcionado?

Áries assentiu – Pensei que...depois de todo esse tempo, você já saberia o que quer. Mas me enganei.

- Musie... – o loiro enroscou os dedos nos fios de cabelo de Mu.

- Não, Shaka. – disse Mu, afastando-se – Por favor. Eu não preciso de um "tira-gosto".

- Isso não é um tira-gosto, Mu. – reclamou Shaka, tentando alcançá-lo novamente e sendo, mais uma vez, rechaçado – Pela deusa, então eu não posso nem ao menos tocar em você? Está com tanta raiva assim de mim que não suporta nem que eu toque em você?

Dizendo isto, o loiro segurou o ariano pela mão, puxando-o contra si, para que Mu o olhasse, finalmente.

- Não, virginiano idiota. – disse o rapaz – Eu não tenho raiva de você, mas não quero que me toque.

- Por que não?

As mãos do tibetano puxaram a cintura de Shaka contra seu próprio corpo – Porque quando você me toca eu sinto como se não pudesse me controlar. Você não tem noção do que faz comigo, não é?

O coitado do loiro estava lá, completamente confuso e morrendo de vontade e vergonha. O contato com a pele do Cavaleiro de Áries só o deixava mais perdido.

- Eu desejo você, Shaka – disse por fim, com a voz grave e baixa, rente ao ouvido de Virgem – Nada do que você faça irá mudar isso. Se afastar, me evitar...nada. Mas se você não me quiser, não vou forçá-lo a nada. Você me quer, Shaka?

- Mu...isso...isso é complic...

Mas Áries cortou o companheiro – Não venha me dizer que é complicado. Só me responde. Você me quer, Shaka?

O loiro apertou bem os olhos, sentindo o próprio corpo dar sinais de vida e excitação. Mandou a prudência e a cautela para um longo passeio – Quero.

O ariano atacou-o como se estivesse faminto. Beijando-lhe a pele exposta do pescoço, mordiscando, deixando marcas que fariam o virginiano se lembrar bem daquela noite por um bom tempo.

As mãos puxavam e mantinham o corpo de Virgem junto a si, e Áries aproveitava a entrega de Virgem com malícia.

Beijou-o na boca, finalmente, sentindo-se muito feliz.

E Virgem continuava tenso, com medo e assustado. Tudo aquilo era muito novo para ele, e ele sabia bem aonde Mu iria querer chegar e, bem, não estava preparado para tudo aqui.

- Está nervoso? – perguntou Áries. Com uma das mãos ele acariciou a face do virginiano, olhando-o com tanta doçura, que Shaka sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. – Sha...você não precisa...ficar nervoso. De verdade. Não vou forçar você a fazer nada. Eu juro.

- Eu sei, Musie – disse ele, e mesmo assim, continuava nervoso. – Eu só...- suspirou – Mu, eu nunca...nunca fiz...isso...eu acho...eu...acho que...

Mas o ariano interrompeu seu discurso, sabendo muito bem aonde Shaka queria chegar. – Nós não precisamos nos apressar. Podemos esperar...e ir com calma, se você quiser. – o loiro assentiu, e Mu sorriu – Então ta.

Quando Shaka o beijou, o sorriso do ariano intensificou-se. Segurou com mais força na cintura do loiro, deixando que a língua dele se enroscasse na sua. Sentiu quando Shaka empurrou o próprio quadril contra a ereção de Mu e disse, assustado – O que aconteceu com "ir mais devagar"?

Mas Virgem não respondeu, colando seus lábios de volta nos lábios de Áries. O contato das duas peles fazia Mu delirar.

- É sério, Shaka. Não me faça...perder o controle.

Mas o virginiano conseguia, sem muito esforço, fazer todo o corpo de Mu tremer. Mesmo com aquele jeito calmo e casto, bastava o mais leve roçar das peles, e o ariano sentia seu corpo responder prontamente. Áries forçou Virgem a dar alguns passos para trás até que o corpo do loiro encostou na bancada da pia.

Mu forçou seu corpo para cima, e entendendo o recado, Shaka impulsionou-se e sentou-se na bancada da pia. Nessa posição, tinha que inclinar-se para frente para beijar o ariano, mas deixava Mu com acesso total à suas coxas.

Áries subiu as mãos pelas duas coxas do loiro, por dentro do sári que ele usava, apertando, deslizando e arranhando, de modo a fazer o outro deixar escapar um gemido rouco dentro da boca do tibetano. Satisfeito com a reação do loiro, abandonou os lábios de Shaka para poder desfrutar melhor de toda aquela pele extremamente convidativa. Sugou com força a pele do pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas coxas do loiro, aproximando-se perigosamente de sua ereção.

Virgem segurava os gemidos como podia. Mordiscava os lábios com força, tentando não gritar o nome de Mu, enquanto o outro alcançava sua orelha com a boca. A respiração quente, a língua molhada e o cheiro da pelo do cavaleiro de Áries tiraram Shaka do sério e ele soltou um gemido baixo.

Mu sorriu, e sussurrou no ouvido do indiano, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos alcançavam a ereção de Virgem – Vamos, Shaka. Quero ouvir você gemer mais alto do que isso hoje.

Virgem sentiu o rosto arder. A mão do ariano deslizava por todo seu comprimento, anuviando seus pensamentos, enquanto aquela língua quente continuava a sugar, mordiscar e lamber sua orelha.

Shaka mantinha os olhos arregalados agora. Não conseguia fecha-los. Mu, virando-se para beijá-lo, deu de cara com os olhos azuis de Shaka e congelou.

- Se-se-seus...seu olhos...Shaka! –foi tudo que o pobre rapaz de cabelos lilases conseguiu articular.

Ele deixou-se cair no chão, assustado, e, com as mãos esticadas para trás servindo de apoio para o corpo reclinado, olhou para o loiro.

- Está...tudo bem, Mu-sie... – disse o indiano – Está tudo bem.

- Como assim? Você pode abrir seus olhos? – perguntou Áries.

- Só...só quando...quando eu estou...assim. – e olhou discretamente para a própria ereção

- Assim como? – É claro que o ariano já tinha entendido, mas, maliciosamente queria ouvir da própria boca de Virgem.

- Assim...- respondeu ele, e com um suspiro, sabendo que isso não era resposta suficiente para o ariano, completou – Excitado.

Viu o ariano sorrir prazerosamente e levantar-se, vindo em sua direção – Certo.

As mãos de Mu voltaram a acariciar a ereção do indiano, e a cabeça de Shaka tombou para trás, deixando exposto todo o pescoço, que Mu logo atacou vorazmente. Com as mãos, empurrou o corpo do virginiano, fazendo-o reclinar-se para trás, para depois descer-lhe pelo corpo, abrindo sua roupa, revelando a pele desnuda.

Mu cobriu o tronco de Shaka com seus beijos, enquanto as mãos voltavam a atenção para as coxas do loiro, que já estava arfante quando a boca de Áries alcançou sua ereção. – Ah...Mu!

Virgem movia os quadris desesperadamente, querendo ir mais fundo na boca do outro ao mesmo tempo que não queria aliviar-se naquele momento. Era torturantemente delicioso.

Segurou Mu pelas madeixas lilases, e o puxou de volta, para apossar-se de seus lábios, sentindo seu gosto na boca do outro. – Mu-u-u-si-e...eu...eu...quero...- queria dizer ao outro que estava preparado, que queria ir até o final.

Mas o ariano ignorou-o, levando sua mão de volta à ereção de Shaka, massageando-a e levando o loiro ao limite – Mu...ah...ah..ahhh...ahhhh...Mu...ahhhhh ahhhhhhh...ahhhhhhh...ah...ah – sentiu o gozo aproximar-se. Mu puxava-o pelos cabelos, pendendo sua cabeça para trás e mantendo seu pescoço exposto e indefeso as caricias do ariano.

Atingiu o ápice agarrando-se ao Cavaleiro de Áries. Tremia e arfava. Mu soltou-lhe os cabelos, e o loiro abaixou a cabeça para olhar o ariano, que neste momento, levava um dedo à boca, lambendo o sêmen maliciosamente. Virgem, excitado, viu-se puxando a mão do outro, chupando o resto do gozo. Sentia Áries respirar fundo, enquanto chupava seus dedos. A língua morna girando sobre suas falanges e sugando com força.

Pulando da bancada (ainda bem que as pernas já estavam firmes) Shaka colou seu corpo ao corpo do ariano, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Com um estalo, percebeu que o outro ainda não tinha chegado ao ápice e sorriu – É a sua vez de gemer o meu nome, Mu.

* * *

Na casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte estava sentado, insone, em sua cama. Ele revivia compulsivamente cada minuto dos últimos dias. Mais especificamente falando, ele revivia cada segundo que tinha passado com Afrodite nos últimos dias.

Não era amor. Não podia ser amor.

Mas era Afrodite, o seu melhor amigo. Aquele com quem ele sempre pode contar. Não era só mais alguém.

Ele se perdeu nos pensamentos e em como sentia-se bem quando estava com Afrodite. Em como o pisciano o fazia rir, e em como ele o havia ensinado sobre a beleza. Não só aquela beleza fútil, mas a beleza profunda. Peixes conseguia ver beleza aonde ninguém mais via.

Ele iria sentir falta de passar o tempo livre com o pisciano. Sentiria falta daquele sorriso.

Sabia bem que tinha magoado seu "_pesce"_ por culpa daquela curiosidade babaca. Tudo por uma curiosidade inapropriada. A amizade mais forte que ele já tivera com alguém, só porque ele queria saber como era.

E saber como se sentiria ao beijar alguém do mesmo sexo. Saber como Afrodite se sentia quando estava com um dos seus amantes.

Era bom, como ele sempre suspeitara que fosse.

Mas para Máscara, parecia errado.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! Aí está o capítulo 5. Bem, ele não ia ser exatamente assim. Essa loucura lemon entra o Mu e o Shaka não estava em meus planos, mas como foi um pedido, resolvi atender.

Ah pessoal, fiquei tão feliz em receber as reviews. Nossa, foram tantas e em tão pouco tempo. Pulei de felicidade. Fiquei muito, muito feliz mesmo. Então, para me acalmar e para agradecer, resolvi escrever esse lemon.

MOMENTOS DE TENSÃO, minha gente. Foi muito tenso mesmo, mas acho que fiz um trabalho (in)decente.

Espero que vocês perdoem o Mask. Tadinho, ele nao sabe o que faz. Aí acaba fazendo burrice.

Mas a hora dele tá chegando...

Afrodite: SÉRIO?

Eu: O.O AFRODITE! ALOKAA! *abraça*

Afrodite: Hehe *abraça*

Máscara: ¬¬

Eu: Desfaz essa cara ou eu chamo o Aldebaran!

Leitores: *desconsideram*

Bom, espero que continuem gostando e acompanhando. Estarei aqui esperando suas opniões!

Beijos a todos,

Lika Nightmare.

PS:Andei lendo umas fics Yaois de tha GazettE (Ando viciada em tha GazettE) e, HOLY CRAP, como tem lemon naquele fandom. É tenso, mas é bem escrito, então vale a pena. (Ou melhor, os lemons da Kami nee chan são muito bem escritos, não li outros, só os dela. Recomendo com força!)

PS2: REVIEWS! Pooooo favoooor! *_*

PS3: Desculpem, quem tem mandado reviews, ando sem tempo para responder uma por uma. =/ Mas eu as amo, fico muito agradecida e cada uma delas me impulsiona a escrever cada vez mais. Faço por vocês.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Amanheceu e anoiteceu no dia seguinte, e no dia depois deste, sem que Afrodite pusesse os pés para fora do templo de Peixes.

Sete casas abaixo, Máscara da Morte também evitava fervorosamente o convívio social.

Milo, com suas idéias mirabolantes, jurava ao namorado que aqueles dois tinham feito alguma coisa e que agora, arrependidos, tentavam esconder dos outros evitando o convívio com todos. No fundo, Camus concordava com Escorpião. Só torcia para que não fosse nada grave.

Já passara da hora de comer alguma coisa, e o pisciano bem o sabia, mas tudo que queria fazer era continuar em sua cama. Evitava qualquer coisa que o separasse dela. Se ainda continuava levantando, era simplesmente para mergulhar até o pescoço na banheira e ficar horas de molho. E quando digo horas, eram horas mesmo, chegando ao cúmulo de adormecer dentro da água e passar toda a noite ali.

Não comia há mais de vinte e quatro horas e tudo que fazia era dormir. Não chorava.

Tinha jurado a si mesmo que não iria mais chorar.

- Então é aqui que você tem se escondido, não é, "Nemo¹"?

O sueco descobriu o rosto para encarar Shaka, parado sob o batente da porta. Deu um meio sorriso amarelo e voltou a cobrir a cabeça, esperando que o indiano fosse embora. Mas ele não foi, pelo contrário, engatinhou sobre a cama, deitando-se ao lado do pisciano.

- Então, peixinho, não vai me dizer porque está com essa cara triste? – perguntou Virgem. Ele fez um cafuné em um emaranhado de panos que julgava estar sobre a cabeça do amigo. – Vai, Dite, me conta o que houve. Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Não pode. – soou a voz do cavaleiro, abafada pelas cobertas.

- Como sabe disso?

- Sabendo. – respondeu. Shaka pensou ouvir-lo fungar. Sabia que ele estava prestes a chorar.

- Não seja bobo, Afrodite. Quero ajudar você.

- Não precisa.

- É claro que precisa sim. – insistiu Virgem.

- Não. Não precisa me ajudar. Não quero ser ajudado.

- Deixe-me ajudar você, Dite. Do mesmo jeito que você me ajudou.- continuou a fazer afagos sobre as cobertas que escondiam Afrodite, e com delicadeza, puxou-as um pouco para revelar o rosto tristonho do sueco.

- Vocês...estão bem agora? – sussurrou Afrodite.

- Sim, estamos bem. – disse o virginiano, sorrindo.

Então, subitamente, o rosto de Peixes se iluminou com um sorriso. – Isso é ótimo, Sha. Por que não me conta o que aconteceu?

O indiano sentiu-se perdido naquela atitude de Afrodite. Em um minuto, estava triste e deprimido e agora, só porque ele tinha dito que estava bem com Mu, Afrodite abria um belo sorriso, e tudo parecia estar bem.

Dentro do pisciano, nada estava bem, mas ele não queria falar sobre seus problemas. Não quando podia ver a felicidade de Shaka e compartilhar dela por alguns instantes.

- Conto tudo que você quiser...mas antes você tem que sair dessa cama, Dite.

E dizendo isso, foi puxando o cobertor para longe do corpo do cavaleiro de peixes.

- Ah, Shaka. Não seja ruim comigo...devolve meu cobertor.

- Não mesmo, Dite! Vai levantando! E direto para o banho.

Shaka olhou para o amigo e riu-se. Afrodite estava sustentando uma careta emburrada que o deixava parecendo uma criança que não queria acordar cedo para ir à escola.

- Sha-a-a-a-ka! – gemeu o pisciano – Eu quero dormir, seu Buddha chato e perverso!

Aquela simples birra infantil fez Shaka rir. – Se você levantar dessa cama, tomar um bom banho, e comer alguma coisa. Conto tudo que você quiser saber sobre a noite que passei com o Mu.

Os olhos do pisciano só faltavam brilhar – Jura, Sha? Vai em contar tudinho? Tudo mesmo?

- Claro que não, seu pisciano pervertido! Não isso que você está pensando!

- Mas eu nem estava pensando em nada, Shaka!

Os dois riram, e o loiro estendeu a mão para o outro, ajudando-o a levantar-se. – Vamos, Afrodite, você precisa brilhar.

Enquanto Afrodite tomava um banho, Shaka preparou um pouco de comida para os dois e então, quando Afrodite estava limpo, perfumado e belo como sempre, os dois sentaram-se para comer. Shaka tentando não se engasgar com a comida e Afrodite fazendo todo tipo de pergunta maliciosa que lembrava.

- Mas me diz, o Mu é bem dotado?

- AFRODITE!

- Não, porque eu sempre achei que o mais bem dotado daqui fosse o Deba, saca, porque né...com aquele tamanho todo, o negócio lá deve ser uma coisa enorme. Bem que eu já tentei olhar, mas achei que ia pegar mal, sei lá, vai que ele me pega no flagra e, bem, e se ele me pega e resolve me comer depois? Eu ia estar numa roubada, né?

A tagarelice de Afrodite transformara Shaka em um pimentão muito vermelho, e o coitado do indiano tentava buscar o ar que perdera com as revelações do pisciano.

-Ai, cruzes, Shaka! Até parece que você nunca viu o pintinho de ninguém!

- Mas não precisa falar nesses termos, né, Afrodite! – reclamou Virgem.

- Ai, virgenzinho recalcado. Alias, não mais virgenzinho, né? – e caiu na gargalhada. – Então, você é do meu time ou é do ataque?

- O que isso significa?

Peixes rolou os olhos, sorrindo – Quero saber se você é como Milo e eu, ou se você é como o Camus.

- Está me perguntando se eu sou passivo?

- Obviamente.

- Eu não sei ainda. – disse, e ficou ainda mais vermelho do que já estava.

Ficaram em silencio então, até Afrodite falar novamente – Eu só tenho mais uma pergunta. E esta é a única que realmente importa e é a única a qual você tem que responder com sinceridade extrema.

Shaka assentiu, demonstrando estar pronto para responder.

- Foi bom para vocês dois?

- Foi.

Viu o sorriso do pisciano aumentar de tamanho – É tudo que importa.

* * *

Na casa de Câncer, diferente de Afrodite, Máscara mantinha-se isolado em seu mundinho e estava muito bem assim, obrigado.

É certo que passava o dia sem pensar no pisciano _maledetto_ ou naquele beijo trágico.

O único problema eram as noites. Não dormia direito e vagava entre períodos insones e sonhos nada castos com Afrodite. Tinha receio de fechar os olhos, pois sempre o que fazia, a imagem de Afrodite surgia em seu subconsciente. Das mais variadas maneiras, ele lhe aparecia, e não importava como, eles sempre acabavam arfantes, suados, nus, sobre a cama, ou no chão, ou na banheira, no rio que corria perto do santuário ou no sofá.

Maldita hora que ele o beijara. Aquele maldito pisciano com seus sorrisos e olhares.

Fechou os olhos. Instantaneamente, a imagem de sua perdição particular veio a tona. Afrodite de Peixes.

Sua ereção deu sinal de vida, e ele bufou irritado. Agora andava com esse péssimo hábito. Era só pensar em Afrodite e seu corpo respondia imediatamente.

Despiu-se, entrou debaixo do chuveiro. A água gélida, que ele pensava que iria acalmá-lo, servia apenas para instigá-lo mais ainda.

Fechou os olhos, mais uma vez, com força, odiando-se por ter de fazer aquilo. Sua mão deslizou sobre sua ereção, fechando-se ao redor dela e movimentando-se incessantemente.

Sentia as ondas de excitação correrem por todo o corpo e antes que chegasse ao ápice, permitiu-se considerar a verdade inerente: Sentia tesão por Afrodite.

Estava acabando de colocar uma calça quando sentiu o cosmo de Milo anunciar-se e, saindo do quarto, encontrou o grego na entrada da casa. Ele parecia ainda mais feliz do que sempre aparentava estar.

- Bom dia! – disse Escorpião.

- Bom dia, Milo.

- Então, Carcamano depressivo. Vim tirar você desse coma social. – disse, jogando-se no sofá – Aliás, tem alguma coisa para comer, to com uma fome?

- Mas hein?

Milo sorriu – É o seguinte, italiano, vai rolar uma apresentação de bandas cover hoje, e como meu querido namorado é um cubo de gelo que odeia pessoas, eu vim convocar você para ir comigo! – esticou-se mais no sofá, olhando para o amigo – Bom, na verdade, vou chamar o Deba e o Shura também. E então, o que me diz? Vai?

- Sei lá, Milo...vou ver se vou.

- Ai, viu...você é tão indeciso. – reclamou o grego, pondo-se de pé. – Vou descer até Touro e chamar o grandão.

- Certo.

Milo estava quase saindo quando ele o chamou de volta – Você...chamou mais alguém?

O rapaz sabia muito bem a quem Máscara estava se referindo – Até agora, só você. – Não deixava de ser verdade, apenas escondia o fato de que pretendia não só chamar, como arrastar Afrodite para o show também.

* * *

- Ah, Dite! Vai ser tão legal! – disse Escorpião – Vamos? Por favor? – e fez um beicinho, que aprendera com o próprio Afrodite, quando eram mais novos.

- Ai, Milo...sei lá...nem estou muito animado para ir a um show.

- Porra! Na hora você se anima, Dite! A gente vai, bebe bastante, ouve uma música legal...vai ser bom...espairecer um pouco.

Afrodite rolou os olhos – Me convenceu! – ao que o outro riu, apertando o pisciano em um abraço forte. – Camus não vai mesmo?

- Não. – disse – Aquele "cubo de gelo" me disse que não gosta de multidões. – e cruzou os braços – Eu mereço, Dite? Fui arranjar um namorado que não gosta de sair, não gosta de beber. Não gosta de gente...

- Pelo menos assim você não tem motivo para ter crises de ciúmes, né?

- Como não tenho? – perguntou ele – E essas servas malditas que ficam andando por aí com essas roupas? E aquele discípulo irritante dele? Pato maldito!

- Relaxa, escorpião, relaxa! – disse Peixes, bagunçando o topo dos cabelos de Milo. – Vamos sair e beber todas hoje, sem pensar em problemas, em servas seminuas e em discípulos irritantes, certo?

- Certo – sorriu Milo.

* * *

Naquela noite, Afrodite vestiu-se com simplicidade. É claro que dentro do santuário ele não ligava em aparecer como queria. Usava túnicas e todo tipo de roupa exótica, mas quando saia, preferia usar roupas menos chamativas. Já bastava seu físico andrógino e seus cabelos azuis.

Ele não precisava ficar saindo por ai travestido. Ele conhecia muito bem a perversidade da mente humana, e sabia muito bem o gosto de sentir na pele o preconceito.

Desceu até Aquário, encontrando Camus, emburrado, e Milo esperando por ele. E depois de ouvir um milhão de vezes as súplicas de Camus para que ele tomasse conta de Milo, os dois continuaram a descida. Shura disse que iria mais tarde, com Shina. Shaka, a quem o escorpiano havia chamado apenas por brincadeira, uma vez que ele nunca aceitava ir a esse tipo de passeio, estava sentado conversando com Mu quando os dois passaram.

Afrodite encarou o indiano, que arqueou uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso quando o pisciano piscou-lhe o olho.

- Divirtam-se – disse Mu.

- Vocês também.

Shaka riu – Juízo, hein!

E foi a vez dos outros dois rirem e juntos responderam – Nunca!

Ao passar pela casa de Leão, Milo disse à Afrodite que tinha um assunto a resolver com Aioria e pediu ao pisciano que o esperasse em Touro.

- O que você tem para resolver comigo? – perguntou Aioria, intrigado.

- Na verdade, nada. – disse Milo. Ele observava enquanto Afrodite descia até a casa de Câncer – O negócio é que aqueles dois tem algum assunto pendente, e eu quero que eles resolvam logo.

- Muito esperto! – disse Marin. Ela apareceu tão de repente que o grego a olhou perplexo.

- Aonde é que você estava que eu não te vi?

- Na cozinha – respondeu a moça, sorrindo, ou pelo menos ele achou que ela estivesse. Com aquelas máscaras, nunca se sabia ao certo.

- Ah.- e balançou a cabeça – isso não é relevante. O que importa é que eles precisam conversar. Isso tudo está muito estranho.

- Como assim? – perguntou a amazona, sentando-se no sofá e fazendo um sinal para que o cavaleiro de Escorpião sentasse ao seu lado.

Milo atendeu, sentando-se voltado para a moça e explicando para ela todas as suas teorias sobre o que poderia ter acontecido na casa de Peixes no fatídico dia do filme.

- Então – disse ele, por fim – eu acho que eles fizeram alguma coisa naquele dia. Não sei bem o que foi. Talvez um beijo ou alguma palavra. Vai ver Afrodite se declarou novamente.

- Ou então eles dormiram juntos.

- Não. Isso não. – respondeu o grego – Camus disse que sentiu o cosmos de Máscara passar pela casa de Aquário naquela noite. Mas não importa o que tenha sido, eles vão ter que se acertar agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! Nossa! Taí o capítulo 6 para vocês.

Quero, mais uma vez, agradecer imensamente pelas reviews e por vocês estarem acompanhando. Estou adorando escrever essa fic e fico muito feliz por ter a companhia de vocês. Juro que tudo que escrevo eu fico pensando: "Como será que eles vao reagir a isso?"

Gente, esse capítulo ia ser junto com o próximo, mas vi que ia ficar muito grande, então resolvi cortar. Eu tinha dito, lá no início, que faria apenas sete capítulos, mas a história aumentou, então...passarão de sete.

Olha, eu preciso MUITO dedicar esse capítulo à minha amiga Thaiz Atena. Por dias coisas. Primeiro: Pelos desenhos lindos que ela tem feito da fic. Thaiz, o Afrodite chibi ficou muito fofo, dá vontade de morder.

Segundo: Porque ela me ajudou a matar uma barata virtualmente. Tá, eu sei que parece estranho, mas é porque uma barata entrou aqui no meu quarto e eu corri para o msn, desesperada, gritando "SOCORRO, ALGUEM ME SALVA JESUS!" e a Thaiz foi super prestativa e me deu apoio moral para matar a bixa. A primeira barata que matei na vida.

Bom, no próximo capítulo vai rolar um hentai e um Lemon. Adivinhem de quem? =O

Afrodite: Aloka, entrou mesmo uma barata ai?

Eu: T_T entrou Diiiite!

Máscara: se me chamasse, eu matava!

Eu: Mataaavaaa? *_*

Máscara: SIM!

Eu/ Afrodite: MEU HERÓI! *abraço em grupo*

Sim, fiz as pazes com o Máscara. Coitado dele gente. Hehe!

Ps: Reviews, como sempre, muito bem vindas. Ainda não respondidas, mas IMENSAMENTE amadas!

Ps2: Gente, quem quiser me presentiar com SBP's...também to aceitando.

Ps3:Sobre o Shaka ter chamado o Dite de Nemo, é o do filme Procurando Nemo, tá gente. E se vocês bem entenderam, logo no fim da conversa, fica subentendido que ele o Mu não foram até o fim do ato sexual em si. AInda planejo escrever a primeira vez desses dois.

Resumindo, um beijo enorme a todos,

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Amo vocês,

Lika Nightmare, a matadora de baratas.

ps4: Acreditam que, alem de tacar o chinelo nela, tacar sbp até ela asfixar, eu ainda taquei fogo na bixa. Sei lá se ela tava fingindo de morta...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Respirou fundo, mantendo o ar dentro dos pulmões. Contou até dez.

Não tinha escolha. Tinha que passar pela casa de Câncer. E ia encontrá-lo.

- Vamos, Afrodite! – disse a si mesmo – É melhor encarar as coisas de uma vez por todas.

Máscara da Morte tinha acabado de tomar o terceiro banho do dia e estava saindo do banheiro, enrolado na toalha quando sentiu o cosmos do cavaleiro de peixes. Apressou-se em vestir alguma roupa e, ao entrar na sala, encontrou Afrodite à meio caminho da saída.

- Vai se atrever a passar pela minha casa e não dirigir a palavra à mim, Afrodite de Peixes? – ele buscou sua voz mais rouca e mais sarcástica, pois sabia que isso iria mexer com a cabeça do pisciano.

- Tenho de pedir permissão para passar pela sua casa, Máscara da Morte de Câncer?

- É claro que tem – disse ele, acentuando o tom de sarcasmo. Sentou-se relaxadamente no sofá, olhando para o pisciano, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, sem virar-se para ele.

- Permite que eu passe?

- Não.

Ouviu o bufar indignado de Afrodite e sorriu. No segundo seguinte, gargalhou.

O pisciano não podia lidar com aquele riso. Era algo que penetrava em sua mente e embaralhava seus sentidos. Fez menção de sair, mas Máscara o impediu, dizendo – Minha casa, Cavaleiro de Peixes. Não pode passar a menos que tenha permissão. Você não se esqueceu disso. Ou esqueceu, Dite?

Foi só então que Afrodite virou-se, encarando o italiano esparramado no sofá. Como aquele maldito conseguia ser, sempre, o objeto de seus desejos? E como, mesmo magoado como estava, ele simplesmente ainda sentia-se atraído por ele?

- O que você quer, Máscara?

- Nós precisamos conversar, Afrodite...

- Não. – cortou o pisciano – O que você quer? Qual é a sua intenção por detrás disso tudo?

Ele riu sarcasticamente da cara confusa do canceriano.

- Não faça essa cara de bom moço. Não para mim. Eu conheço você. – disse ele – Julgava que o conhecia melhor, mas mesmo assim, conheço você. O que você quer? Quer que as coisas voltem a ser o que eram?

Câncer nada disse, e continuou a olhar nos olhos do outro cavaleiro.

- As coisas não vão voltar, Máscara. – disse – E sabe por quê? Porque você me beijou. Encare os fatos, porra! Você me beijou!

- Eu sei que eu te beijei...-começou ele, mas o pisciano não o deixaria falar.

- E não venha com uma porra de uma desculpa qualquer. Foda-se a sua curiosidade! Você não tinha o direito de me usar só para saber como era. Você não tinha o direito de me beijar!

- Eu sei que...

- EU NÃO TERMINEI! – gritou ele – Você não tinha o direito de me dizer aquilo. Eu não sou um brinquedo para você se satisfazer e então deixar de lado. Eu expus meus sentimentos para você, e você não deu a mínima para eles.

Então ele se silenciou. Ainda com a cara amarrada. Uma lágrima solitária que parecia lutar para despencar, mas não caia. Não trilhava seu caminho pelo belo rosto de Peixes.

- Terminou agora? – perguntou o canceriano, ao que o outro não respondeu – Ótimo. Agora você vai me ouvir!

- Eu não quero ouvir você. – disse, virando-se para sair.

- AFRODITE DE PEIXES! – exaltou-se Câncer – Você ainda não tem permissão para deixar essa casa.

- E quem você pensa que é, Cavaleiro de Câncer, para falar comigo neste tom de voz?

- Você vai me ouvir, Afrodite. Por bem ou por mal. Eu só espero que não precise lutar com você por mil dias até que entre nessa cabeça dura que eu também tenho direito de me explicar.

Seguiu-se mais um período de silencio, enquanto Afrodite, encarando o teto, e Máscara, encarando Afrodite; buscavam um modo de se acertar.

- Você anda por esse maldito Santuário pensando que o mundo é todo seu. – disse o canceriano – Deixe-me falar – disse, quando viu o pisciano girar o olhos e preparar-se para argumentar. – Você fica presente na minha vida quase de maneira constante. Está sempre ali quando eu olho para o lado. Você é minha maldita sombra.

Viu o sueco morder os lábios, como se estivesse engolindo uma resposta.

- E quando eu já não podia viver se a sua presença, você vem me dizer que está apaixonado. Por mim. O que esperava que eu fizesse? Que acolhesse seus sentimentos e, de repente, descobrisse que te amava também?

Ele via o peso que suas palavras tinham para Afrodite. Via o rosto tão belo se contorcer em fúria e dor. Levantou-se e, acercando-se do amigo, capturou um dos braços dele em seus mãos, delicadamente.

- Eu não podia simplesmente dizer "Eu te amo". Você me conhece, Dite, como você mesmo disse. Sabe muito bem que eu não me apaixono assim, de repente. O que você quer? O que você quer realmente, Afrodite? Que eu diga que estou apaixonado por você, e então seremos um casal feliz como Aquário e Escorpião?

- Eu só quero que você respeite. Respeite o que eu sinto e não se aproxime de mim. – disse o pisciano – Se não pode me amar, completamente. Se não pode mergulhar de cabeça nisso. Se não pode simplesmente me desejar, me amar, me querer de todo o coração e com toda a sua alma: Afaste-se de mim.

- Afastar-me?

- Eu não quero sua piedade. Sua comiseração. – disse ele – Se não pode me dar o que eu quero, não quero mais nada.

- E a nossa amizade? - perguntou o italiano – Ela é tão insignificante assim que você prefere abrir mão dela?

- Não. Ela não é insignificante. Eu me importo muito com a nossa amizade, mas Máscara, no momento eu simplesmente não posso continuar sendo aquele Afrodite. Eu estou cansado. Cansado de fingir que não sinto nada. Eu preciso de um tempo. – disse ele – Um tempo para tirar isso da minha cabeça. E então, quando eu me livrar disso tudo, vamos voltar a ser amigos.

Deixou que sua mãos corresse pelo braço de peixes, alcançando-lhe a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos por um milésimo de segundo e depois, finalmente, o soltou.

E ele foi embora.

* * *

Quando Milo juntou-se a Deba e Dite na casa de Touro, o pisciano lançou-lhe um olhar de pura raiva.

- Nunca mais tente uma dessas novamente ou eu vou cravar uma Rosa Sangrenta no seu coração! – disse, entre os dentes, quando Aldebaran não estava olhando.

O escorpião achou melhor não comentar nada, mas fez uma carinha inocente que quebrou um pouco do mal humor de Afrodite.

* * *

O local estava cheio, mas não lotado, o que dava espaço suficiente para que todos pudessem circular.

É claro que o trio dourado chamava atenção ali. Ora essa. Ali estava Aldebaran, imenso daquele jeito, com toda aquela cara de macho pegador que se-te-pega-te-arregaça; Milo, com todo aquele ar de conquistador barato que se-te-conquista-te-parte-o-coração e por fim, Afrodite, encantando a parcela masculina e feminina daquele lugar com seu corpo andrógino e sensual.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa. Deba pediu uma cerveja, Milo pediu ouzo e Afrodite pediu vodka.

- Vodka pura, Dite? – estranhou o taurino. – Nossa. Já vi que hoje eu vou ter que te carregar até sua casa.

Ele riu, e os outros dois acompanharam sua risada. Era particularmente fácil esquecer das preocupações perto de Aldebaran, pois o rapaz era sempre tão alegre e bem humorado, que não tinha problema que parecesse grande o suficiente perto dele.

Milo dizia que era por causa do tamanho enorme dos músculos de Aldebaran.

E falando no Escorpião, lá estava ele, olhando para o nada.

Afrodite o acotovelou, rindo – Acorda, Milo! Se fosse para dormir, era melhor ficar em casa.

O grego sorriu, e desculpou-se, dizendo que estava pensando em Camus. Corou quando Deba começou a rir, pensando que Touro fosse zombar dele, mas o brasileiro apenas bagunçou um pouco os cabelos do amigo.

- Já vi tudo. Você vai ficar depressivo romântico de um lado, e o Dite, depressivo bêbado do outro. Eu vou à luta, arranjar alguém, antes que eu tenha de ficar de babá de vocês.

Tomou o resto da cerveja em um gole e entrou na multidão que já assistia à primeira apresentação cover.

- Você devia desamarrar essa cara, Afrodite! – disse Milo – Assim não vai conseguir arrumar ninguém.

- Escorpiãozinho abusado! Esqueceu que o "cubo de gelo" me mandou tomar conta de você? – riu-se. – E vamos curtir o show, tá?

Ele levantou-se, puxando Milo pelo braço e o levando para o centro da multidão.

* * *

Máscara da Morte cogitou seriamente a idéia de não ir à porcaria do show, mas por fim, venceu-se pelo desanimo de ficar em casa sozinho e já estava quase descendo sozinho quando Shura e Shina apareceram. Era o último impulso para que ele fosse, então desceu com os amigos.

Ao chegarem, o italiano logo se separou dos dois. Gostava muito dos amigos, é claro, mas ele é que não ia ficar segurando vela a porra da noite inteira.

Ele logo distinguiu Afrodite no meio da massa, mas absteve-se de qualquer aproximação.

"O que você está precisando, meu amigo" – disse sua consciência – "É de uma boa foda!".

Ele riu.

As pessoas sempre costumavam comentar sobre o lado maligno do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Bom, enquanto Saga agüentava uma personalidade malvada, ele agüentava um alterego promíscuo e ninfomaníaco.

Foi para o meio do povo, tomando o cuidado de afastar-se de Afrodite o máximo possível.

Afrodite por sua vez, sabia muito bem que o Cavaleiro de Câncer estava ali. Ele sentira o cosmos de Máscara se aproximar, mas fingira não prestar atenção. Era-lhe essencial que o italiano não atrapalhasse.

O que ele estava precisando no momento, era de uma transa totalmente avulsa e descompromissada.

_Woah ahh ah ah ahhhh_

Ele encontrou a vitima perfeita. Sorriu satisfeito. Era tudo que precisava no momento.

Uma mulher bonita e que estivesse interessada.

Ela era branca, magra, tinha pouco peito. Os cabelos eram loiros, quase brancos, com uma mecha lateral azul. Tinha piercings nos lábios, e ele imaginava que tivesse na língua também.

As tatuagens marcavam a pele de forma sensual.

Estava bebendo Bacardi, e Máscara soube que logo ela estaria pronta.

Era só jogar o charme italiano.

Nunca falhava.

_Woah ahh ah ah ahhhh_

Ele também encontrara a vitima perfeita, mas não sorriu satisfeito, e nem deu sinais de agrado.

Tudo se resumia a um jogo, e Afrodite sabia jogar muito bem.

Não era apenas chegar em alguém, agarrar, puxar, beijar. Não, era muito mais do que isso. Tinha a ver com ser capaz de excitar alguém à distancia.

O sueco nunca admitia estar com alguém que não o excitara. Não. Ele era extremamente exigente quando o assunto se referia ao seu prazer.

Ele era forte e era apenas um pouco mais baixo do que Peixes. O cabelo era preto e ele tinha um jeito latino que lembrava Shura. Tinha uma barba cerrada que encantou o cavaleiro de peixes. Os olhos, reparou Afrodite, eram castanhos.

Tomava um drink que o pisciano não soube nomear. Tanto fazia.

_Woah ahh ah ah ahhhh_

Ele quase gargalhou quando sua investida deu certo.

Ele nunca falhava mesmo.

As mãos na cintura traziam o corpo dela para perto do seu, apertando, esfregando, excitando e enlouquecendo.

Não demorou muito para que ela o chamasse.

Nunca falhava, não é mesmo?

_Woah ahh ah ah ahhhh_

Sorriu ao sentir a mão máscula na sua cintura. Discretamente, é claro.

Um sussurrou no ouvido.

O cheiro da pele dele misturava-se com o cheiro forte da bebida e do cigarro.

Deixou-se levar.

_Woah ahh ah ah ahhhh_

Ela não quis sair dali com ele, afinal, no mundo de hoje, não dava para simplesmente conhecer um cara e sair por ai com ele. Ela não se arriscaria a tanto.

Ele a puxou para um canto, para ter mais privacidade.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço enquanto as mãos dela entravam sorrateiramente dentro da calça do italiano.

_Thunder. Thunder._

Quando se deu conta, estava no quarto dele. Certo, ele sabia muito bem que não era para ir para qualquer lugar, com um cara qualquer. Mas, sinceramente, em que aquele serzinho poderia lhe ser perigoso?

Ele era Afrodite de Peixes, afinal de contas.

Era um quarto espaçoso, de hotel, é claro. Afrodite reparou na limpeza e arrumação do local. Era de extremo luxo e bom gosto. Ah, e como ele adorava quando estava com alguém que gostava de luxo e bom gosto, tanto quanto ele próprio.

Pela urgência dos beijos do outro, o pisciano chegou a pensar que ele iria jogá-lo na cama, comê-lo e dispensá-lo, mas enganou-se. Com agilidade, o moreno jogara Afrodite contra a parede, colando seu corpo ao dele e devorando-lhe a boca.

_Thunder. Thunder._

Não podiam continuar fazendo aquilo ali, na frente de todos, e por esse motivo, ele a puxou para dentro do banheiro masculino.

O local era mal iluminado e estava vazio, assim, ele pode trancar-se com ela dentro de uma das cabines sem que ninguém os visse.

As mãos dela abriram sua camiseta, enquanto as dele estavam ocupadas em passear pelo corpo da jovem.

Ela abriu sua calça e o fez sentar, para então ajoelhar-se entre as pernas do italiano. A mecha de cabelo azul caindo sobre o rosto, funcionava hipnoticamente como um pêndulo para Máscara. E quando ela envolveu sua ereção com a boca, ele fechou os olhos com força e gemeu.

Estava certo sobre o piercing na língua.

_Thunder. Thunder._

Quanto tempo fazia mesmo? Quando tinha sido a última vez que alguém o pegara daquele jeito, com aquela vontade? Fazia a cabeça do pisciano girar, enquanto ele só conseguia gemer. E gemer, e gemer. E gemer mais um pouquinho.

E tudo isso sem ter tida sua roupa completamente.

O moreno puxou-o pela calça, sentando-o na beirada da cama. Despiu a calça do cavaleiro, envolveu-o com sua boca e sugou dele gemido arfantes de prazer.

E tudo que Afrodite conseguia pensar era – "Puta que pariu!". A língua dele, enroscando-se em seu membro. Os lábios que subiam e desciam por seu comprimento. E quanto, levemente, o moreno roçou os dentes contra sua ereção, ele agarrou-o pela cabeça, forçando contra seu quadril, quase em seu ápice.

_I was caught in the middle of a railroad track (Thunder)_

_I looked round and I knew there was no turning back_

A mecha de cabelo azul parecia hipnotizá-lo, e parecia expandir-se, transformando a cabeleira loira da moça em um mar de cabelos azul-piscina. Gemeu. Piscou os olhos, pensando que estava louco.

Ela o encarou e ele viu, lentamente, as duas íris cor de esmeralda se transformarem um duas poças cor de água. Viu também uma pinta surgir sobre o olho esquerdo dela.

- O que foi? – disse ela, enquanto maliciosamente passava a língua por todo o comprimento dele – Tá gostoso?

O italiano buscou, no bolso da calça, por uma camisinha. Mas antes que ele pudesse encontrar alguma, ela já tinha puxado um preservativo também. Sem demora, ela colocou a camisinha dele, com a boca.

"Puta que pariu" – pensou o canceriano. Ele estava totalmente dividido entre a realidade e aquilo que sua mente confusa o fazia enxergar. Pois, por mais que soubesse que estava ali com uma mulher, seu corpo teimava em sentir o toque do cavaleiro de Peixes. Seus ouvidos ouviam a voz do pisciano. Seus olhos enxergavam o corpo do pisciano.

Maldito Afrodite que tinha enfeitiçado-o.

_My mind raced and I thought what could I do (Thunder)_

_And I knew there was no help, no help from you (Thunder)_

Antes que ele se aliviasse, o moreno o puxou, jogando-o de bruços sobre a cama e subindo sobre o seu corpo. A boca mordia e lambia a orelha do pisciano. A mão esquerda impedia que seu corpo pesasse sobre o corpo do outro, a mão direita brincava com o dedo médio dentro da boca do pisciano.

A ereção dele, ainda dentro da calça, roçava contra as nádegas do pisciano fazendo-o rebolar instintivamente.

E gemer.

_Sound of the drums_

_Beating in my heart_

_The thunder of guns_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been_

_Thunderstruck_

Imprensou-a contra a porta do boxe, mordiscou-lhe os ombros. As mãos puxando-lhe o quadril, roçando contra sua ereção.

Ela se assustou quando o membro dele a tocou naquele lugar. Soube, naquele momento, o que ele queria.

O mar de cabelos azuis voltaram a se transformar em fios loiros platinados.

Máscara sentiu-a contrair-se instintivamente, e, sugando-lhe a orelha, sussurrou – Relaxa – inserindo dois de seus dedos no sexo dela, aproveitando seu próprio liquido para lubrificar sua outra entrada.

Ouviu-a gemer quando inseriu um de seus dedos. Ela era tão apertada que ele tinha certeza que nunca tinha feito isso deste modo antes.

_Rode down the highway broke the limit, we hit the ton_

_Went through to the Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun_

_We met some girls, some dancers who gave a good time_

Ele tinha dois dedos dentro de si agora, e isso só o fazia querer mais. Rebolava contra aqueles dígitos, que entravam e saiam de seu corpo arrancando suspiros. Ele queria mais. Precisava de mais.

- Quer mais? – perguntou o moreno, com uma pontada de sadismo na voz.

- Quero – gemeu o pisciano.

O moreno riu-se, saindo de cima do corpo do sueco e estendendo-lhe uma camisinha – É todo seu – disse, apontando para a ereção, ainda limitada pelas roupas. Coube a Afrodite libertar o membro dele, e em meio à lambidas, sugadas e tudo mais, colocar a camisinha no seu objeto de desejo.

Subiu o corpo para ficar por cima dele, colocando cada joelho de um lado do corpo do moreno. Beijou-o.

As mãos dele na sua cintura, forçavam o cavaleiro a se sentar, deixando-se penetrar lentamente.

_Broke all the rules, played all the fools_

_Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_

_And I was shaking at the knees_

_Could I come again please_

_Yeah them ladies were too kind_

_You've been_

_Thunderstruck_

Forçou um pouco mais a ereção contra a entrada dela, e então finalmente a havia penetrado. Mais da metade de seu membro estava dentro do corpo dela, e ela gemia.

Os cabelos haviam se transformado novamente no mar azul-piscina de Afrodite.

Empurrou com força, bruto e rude, enterrando os dedos no cabelo dela, que só fazia gemer.

_I was shaking at the knees_

_Could I come again please_

Jogou o corpo para trás quando percebeu que ele estava completamente dentro de seu corpo. O moreno levantou um pouco o corpo, usando os dois braços para manter-se reclinado.

Afrodite rebolava, arrancando gemidos que pareciam vir de sua garganta. Subia a descia. Apertado.

O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás e Peixes aproveitou para atacar-lhe o pescoço.

Ele sabia que provavelmente todo mundo estava ouvindo-os gritar e gemer.

Uma das mãos do moreno circundou sua ereção, fazendo-o tremer.

E gritar. Ainda mais alto.

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

_It's alright, we're doin' fine_

_It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine_

Massageava o sexo dela com uma das mãos, consciente de que mulheres raramente conseguem prazer com aquele tipo de sexo.

Ela gemia. E ele ia fundo dentro dela. Tão apertado que chegava a ser doloroso.

Deliciosamente doloroso.

Sentiu quando ela finalmente chegou a seu ápice, gritando e se contraindo tanto ao redor dele, que Máscara sentiu seu gozo ser sugado para fora de si numa espiral inebriante de prazer.

E quando, cansado, ele puxou o corpo dela mais para si, e sentaram-se os dois sobre o vaso; e enquanto ele, com a mente ainda inebriada de prazer, observava como o corpo dela deixava de parecer ser o corpo do pisciano e transformava-se novamente no corpo da jovem, ele sentiu uma pontada de remoço.

Pela primeira vez, tinha transado pensando em outra pessoa.

_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck, baby, baby_

_Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

Sentiu a boca dele dominar a sua, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sentia-o pulsar dentro de seu corpo. Tentava conter os gemidos em sua garganta, mesmo depois de ter gemido demais. Parecia mesmo a vadia-que-geme.

- Geme – ele pediu. Ou melhor, ordenou. Por um instante, quando ele pronunciou aquelas duas silabas, a audição do pisciano captou um sotaque italiano e uma voz sarcástica.

Enquanto ele subia e descia, aquelas mãos em sua cintura lhe pareceram mais fortes do que na realidade eram. E aquele cheio de bebida e cigarros, lentamente se transformava no cheiro _dele_.

Mas não teve muito tempo para processar a informação. Sentiu o amante liberar-se dentro dele e também gozou.

Gemendo, arfando, rebolando.

Então tombaram os dois, lado a lado, ostentando sorrisos cansados.

_You've been Thunderstruck_

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! *aparece*

Eu preciso me desculpar imensamente com vocês, pois tinha prometido postar no domingo, mas acabei nao postando. De fato, aconteceu que eu recebi uma noticia de um falecimento no sábado à noite, e domingo foi o enterro. Fiquei muito triste, pois era a mae de uma amiga minha, e eu tinha grande apreço por essa pessoa.

No domingo, não consegui terminar o capítulo, por isso não postei. Mas de hoje eu não podia passar, e corri para terminar e colocar para vocês.

Preciso também, é claro, agradecer pelas reviews. Gente, assim vocês vão me deixar mal acostumada. xD

É maravilhoso ler o que vocês estão achando. Eu acabei me apaixonando muito mais por essa fic do que eu imaginava.

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Sei lá, foi _meio_, ou melhor, MUITO tenso escrever esse hentai do Máscara, mistando com o lemon do Afrodite. Mas a ideia geral veio da música, Thunderstruck, da banda maravilhosa que eu amo, AC/DC. Recomendo que vocês ouçam a música, relendo ou não o hentai/lemon e que leiam a tradução tambem. É uma coisa meio pornográfica, mas que é uma delícia.

Bom, sobre os dois personagens sem nomes: A moça foi totalmente inspirada em um profile avulso do orkut. O rapaz, bem, eu estava pensando no Alejandro Sanz. Sim. Eu acho ele um tesão. Ainda mais no clipe que ele fez com a Shakira, La Tortura. Alias, recomendo que vocês assistam. É uma delicinha. *baba*

Então...é isso...

E, como sempre, vou pedir suas opniões! ^^

Prometo que _tentarei_ não atrasar.

Beijos,

Até o próximo capítulo.

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Ainda quero fazer um lemon MiloCamista.

Ps2: ALdebaran na night, catou todas as menininhas da cidade (...)

Ps3: Ultimamente tenho visto uns casais bem diferentes em fan Arts. Tipo, MuAldebaran, ShakaAfrodite e MuMáscara. Cara...e o pior é que fica bonito. *tendo ataques* Alguem mais curte algum desses casais "diferentes"?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Milo viu Afrodite sair junto com aquele cara. Suspirou.

E Camus ainda tinha pedido justo ao pisciano para tomar conta dele. Só podia ser piada mesmo.

Quinze minutos depois, Aldebaran surgiu do mais completo nada, apressado. Disse qualquer coisa sobre "garota", "estou indo" e "se cuida". E sumiu. Milo bufou, irritado. Tai, a pior parte de um relacionamento. A maldita fidelidade.

Não que ele não fosse fiel. Ele até era. Ou melhor, tinha se descoberto como um cara fiel quando começou a namorar com o aquariano.

Mas era mesmo um saco ter de ficar sempre assim. Saia com os amigos e via todo mundo se fartar em beijos e abraços, enquanto ele ficava ali. Na mão. Sozinho.

Tudo porque o maldito Senhor-não-tenho-emoções-e-sou-mais-gelado-do-que-o-gelo-polar odiava multidões.

Bebeu de uma só vez a ultima dose de ouzo. Pagou a conta. Voltou para casa.

* * *

Enquanto Milo amaldiçoava a péssima noite, Mu e Shaka, no templo de Virgem, estavam tendo uma noite totalmente oposta.

Okay, Mu sabia muito bem que o loiro não era nenhum santo, mas, porra, ninguém precisava comer a porra do morango daquele jeito luxuriante.

Era só a porra de um morango, não precisava comer com tanta vontade. E nem deixar aquela maldita gota do sumo da fruta escorrer pelo canto do lábio.

"É só um morango, Mu, acalme-se porra!" – gritou consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos com força.

- Tudo bem com você, Musie? – perguntou o virginiano, ao que Áries abriu os olhos para encara-lo. Shaka havia parado um morango à poucos centímetros da boca, que estava semi aberta. Os olhos cerrados, completavam a imagem da perdição.

O tibetano sentiu o próprio corpo responder ao estímulo visual. Shaka voltara a comer seus morangos.

"Calma, Mu! Calma, porra! Calma, calma, calma..."

- Muu-si-e! – chamou Shaka, e Mu se assustou ao ver o loiro ajoelhado a sua frente, as mãos dele estavam nos joelhos do ariano, e ele sorria – Divide os seus morangos comigo?

Acenou, concordando e esperou que o loiro pegasse as frutas de sua taça, mas tudo que Shaka fez foi abrir a boca sugestivamente. Mu estremeceu, colocando um morango na boca do outro. Seu corpo respondendo em uma parte especifica.

Shaka prendeu a ponta do indicador do ariano com os lábios por dois segundos e então soltou. Sorriu ao mastigar a fruta, percebendo o estado de Mu.

Mu, é claro, não era um santo, e tão logo percebeu que o loiro tinha terminado o primeiro morango, pousou outro na palma da mão direita e estendeu-a para o loiro, que abocanhou a fruta e, maliciosamente, aproveitou para sugar a palma da mão do tibetano.

Áries arfou com o contato da respiração quente de Shaka com a sua pele. Pegou outro morango na taça e, mantendo o braço direito estendido, pousou a fruta na junção entre o braço e o antebraço. Observou o virginiano sorrir, inclinando-se sobre seu corpo e pegando a fruta com a boca, e logo após, dando pequenos beijinhos sugados em seu braço. Mu arfou.

Pegou outro morango, e dessa vez, escorregando o corpo para ficar mais inclinado, pousou a fruta vermelha entre o ombro e o pescoço. Mas, quando o loiro precipitou-se para a fruta, ela rolou sobre o tórax do tibetano, indo parar em um local ainda mais sugestivo. Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

Do mesmo modo que havia feito nas outras vezes, apanhou o morango, deixando os lábios esbarrarem, acidentalmente é claro, na ereção do ariano, que gemeu. Depois, trilhou com beijos o caminho inverso que a fruta tinha feito, e terminou tomando a boca do tibetano em um beijo voraz.

Ele estava justamente enfiando as mãos dentro da calça de Mu quando sentiu um cosmos se aproximar, levantou-se rapidamente, deixando o ariano meio perdido.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Vem alguém vindo – disse o loiro – Porra, é o Milo. Não acredito que ele vai querer passar agora.

- Vem – disse Mu, segurando o braço do loiro. No instante seguinte eles estavam no quarto de Shaka.

- Muito esperto – elogiou Shaka, puxando o outro em direção à cama.

* * *

Milo. O que dizer de Milo? Ele estava puto.

Ele bem que tentava ser compreensivo, sabe. Ele tentava ser um namorado legal. Tentava não ligar praquele distanciamento e para toda aquela frieza típica do aquariano.

Só que isso cansava. Cansava ter que fingir não se importar quando todo mundo saia e se esbaldava com desconhecidos nas noitadas e ele tinha que ficar ali, mantendo-se fiel, sem ninguém.

É claro que ele sabia bem que Camus o amava. Ele sempre dizia à Milo. Mas ele só queria que o namorado estivesse presente.

Podia parecer uma frescura, um pensamento deveras mesquinho. Mas ele queria.

Quando estava voltando, tinha determinado a si mesmo que não iria procurar o "cubo de gelo".

Ele parou uns minutos na frente do templo de Shaka, tentando fazer seu cosmos ser percebido por quem estivesse lá dentro. Logo ele pode sentir o cosmos de Shaka anunciar que ele podia passar.

E tratou de passar bem rápido pela sexta e pela sétima casa, alcançando seu templo em seguida. Sentou-se na escada sozinho. E parecia que a cada segundo a saudade aumentava um pouco.

Precisava vê-lo e matar aquela saudade. Aquela vontade de sentir o corpo dele.

* * *

Cada gemido que saia da boca do loiro parecia incentivar Mu que estava por cima do virginiano, aproveitando-se dele ao seu bel prazer. As mãos dele seguravam as mãos de Shaka acima da cabeça do virginiano.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse pervertido desse jeito... – disse o ariano, enquanto beijava e lambia o pescoço do outro.

- Você me deixa assim – respondeu ele, com um meio sorriso. As bochechas coraram instantaneamente com sua ousadia. Sentiu o ariano dar um beijo estalado em seu pescoço, seguido de outro, e outro, e outro. Até que finalmente ele conseguira fazer o virginiano gargalhar – Para, Mu! Tá fazendo cócegas!

O ariano sorriu, roubando um selinho do loiro. Com uma das mãos, tirou uma mecha que insistia em cair-lhe sobre o rosto.

- Musie?

- Hmm.

- Você sabe que eu te adoro, não é?

Mu assentiu, sorrindo.

- E você sabe que eu confio em você, não é?

- Aonde você quer chegar com esse papo? – perguntou o ariano, meio confuso.

-Eu...eu estou...pronto..Mu... – gaguejou o virginiano – Eu estou pronto, se você me quiser.

* * *

Milo entrou na casa de Aquário sem se anunciar. Sabia que Camus estava dormindo. Ele entrou no quarto do francês, sorrateiro, sentou-se no peitoril da janela e dali fitou o contorno do corpo do namorado. O quarto, na semi-penumbra.

Mas ele podia vê-lo bem. O contorno do corpo que tanto amava. Sentia o cheiro que emanava dele.

Fechou os olhos, absorto naquela fragrância.

- O que você faz aqui...à essa hora, Milo de Escorpião? – veio a voz arrastada, levemente arrogante, e completamente embriagada de sono. – Pensei que ia passar a noite inteira _"bebendo, pulando e se divertindo"_- disse ele, citando as próprias palavras do grego para convencê-lo a ir também.

Milo sorriu tristemente – Acabou que nem teve tanta graça assim...

Seguiu-se um silencio impiedoso enquanto Camus sentava-se na cama, despertando finalmente, e olhava para o namorado, que por sua vez, contemplava o céu da Grécia pela janela.

- _Qu'est-il arrivé?_ – perguntou o francês, repetindo a pergunta no idioma do grego – O que houve, Mi?

_- __Státhi__ka ekeí, kai móno._ (Eu fiquei lá, sozinho) – disse Escorpião. – Aqueles dois traidores filhos da puta arranjaram uma boa foda e me dispensaram. Assim. Em um estalar de dedos.

Camus, sentindo a irritação do namorado, acercou-se dele, passando os braços ao redor do corpo do grego e puxando-o contra seu próprio corpo. – É uma pena que você não tenha se divertido, Mi.

- A culpa é sua – reclamou Milo, fechando a cara.

- Minha por quê? – questionou o francês, afastando-se um pouco do corpo do grego para olhar-lhe nos olhos, o que só era possível por causa da luz do luar.

- Porque você prefere ficar em casa do que sair comigo. – a afirmação pulou para fora de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse pensar no quão infantil iria parecer para Camus.

- Ih...vai começar com esse papo outra vez? – bufou o aquariano. Ele soltou completamente o corpo do namorado, afastando-se dele.

Odiava quando Milo vinha com aquela conversa de "você-não-me-da-atenção!".

- Não é isso, Camus! – disse. Então suspirou pesadamente, deixando a cabeça pender para frente, para depois retorna-la à posição inicial – Merda. Não quero discutir isso com você. Eu sei que você é assim. Eu já sabia disso muito antes da gente ficar junto.

- Então por que está reclamando?

- Porra, você acha que é fácil? – disse o grego – Eu passei quase dois meses trancado nesse Santuário porque não queria sair e ver todos os meus amigos se dando bem com desconhecidos enquanto eu ficava chupando dedo. E foi, exatamente, o que me aconteceu hoje.

O silencio envolveu os dois. Escorpião suspirou, virando a cabeça para observar a lua.

- Esquece isso... – disse ele, para o namorado. Então virou-se para encarar Camus, sentado sobre a cama. Saiu de sua posição para acercar-se ao aquariano, segurando-lhe o rosto e roubando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

_- __Désolé de ne pas aller._ (1)– sussurrou o francês, ao que o grego sorriu.

- Fala de novo – pediu Milo, enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro.

Camus sorriu – Por que, se você nem consegue entender ?

- Porque...- sorriu ele, alcançando a orelha de Camus – ...ouvir você falando em francês me deixa excitado.

- _ Oh, je vois _(2)

* * *

Aquilo só havia piorado seu estado. Depois daquela transa-relâmpago no banheiro, ele não tivera animo de voltar ao show, e preferiu voltar pra casa.

Ele se arrastou para o banho, para tentar remover da pele o cheiro dela. Não que fosse ruim, mas não era o que queria, no momento. Ele só queria paz.

Amaldiçoou a constelação protetora. Estava cansado.

Sentou-se no piso frio do banheiro, sentindo a água cair sobre si, relaxando os músculos. Deixou a mente divagar, fechando os olhos e pensando em varias coisas aleatoriamente, até que seus pensamentos foram dragados direto à Afrodite. Abriu os olhos repentinamente. Não. Tudo menos o cavaleiro de Peixes. Já tivera o suficiente de situações imaginárias com o cavaleiro das madeixas azuladas.

Esfregou o rosto. O que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo? Ele não era um fraco, não estava precisando transar, não estava carente. Nada disso. Mas não sabia por que diabos aquela figura andrógina tinha de estar invadindo sua mente.

Desabou sobre a cama depois do banho, com vontade de dormir por um século.

* * *

Afrodite acordou sentindo os braços possessivos do amante ao redor da própria cintura. Sorriu. Sentiu quando o outro se mexeu um pouco, beijando-lhe o ombro.

- Bom dia – sussurrou ele.

- Bo...ia – disse Afrodite, em meio a um bocejo. O pisciano fez menção de levantar-se, mas o outro não afrouxou seu abraço.

- Está com pressa? – perguntou ele, com a voz rouca.

- Na verdade...não.

- Então não precisa levantar agora. – murmurou ele, trazendo o corpo do sueco para si. Sorriu, de repente, lembrando-se de algo muito importante – Sabe...eu esqueci de perguntar seu nome.

Afrodite também riu. – Dionísio – mentiu ele. Era mais fácil do que ter de explicar que levava o nome da deusa do amor. – Mas você pode chamar de Dite.

- Dite então. – disse ele.

Perdeu-se, por um momento, na lembrança vaga do dia no qual escolhera aquele pseudônimo. Peixes lembrava muito bem que fora _ele _ quem lhe dera o nome.

_-É um saco! – reclamou o pisciano, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – É claro que sou grato pelo nome, até porque, eu o acho muito bonito. Mas, porra, é um saco ter de explicar para esses turistas de merda o porquê de me chamar Afrodite._

_- É simples, estúpido. – disse Máscara, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros do sueco – Por que você não inventa um outro nome?_

_- E você não acha que já pensei nisso. Mas da única vez que disse um nome qualquer, o estúpido do Milo apareceu me chamando de "Dite" e a pessoa não entendeu nada. Foi um trabalho enorme conseguir convencê-la de que eu me chamava Aron e o meu apelido era Dite._

_- Porra! Mas também, da onde você surgiu com esse nome? – perguntou o canceriano. Ele queria conter a risada, mas pensava na saia justa que a boca grande de Milo, junto é claro com seu péssimo tato, tinha posto Afrodite._

_- Era o nome do Bartender. – ele soltou uma pequena risadinha, ao que o outro acompanhou._

_- Ah..._

_Algumas risadas e então Máscara falou – Dionísio?_

_- Quem? – perguntou o pisciano, confuso._

_- Você. Dionísio. É um bom nome, e fica mais fácil de convencer alguém de que seu apelido é Dite._

_Peixes ponderou por alguns segundos, abrindo um sorriso logo apôs. – Certo. Dionísio. – o sorriso aumentou ao ver que o canceriano lhe sorria de volta – Você é mesmo inteligente, a despeito do que parece... – provocou ele, satisfazendo-se ao ver a cara do outro se fechar numa falsa irritação._

_- Vá pra porra, Afrodite! – reclamou ele, empurrando o amigo – Tô aqui te ajudando e você ainda vem com gracinha pra cima de mim?_

_Gargalhou._

Eram ótimos tempos, aqueles.

Sem preocupações, sem amores mal resolvidos. Toda aquela cumplicidade que ele mesmo havia quebrado quando, estupidamente, dissera ao outro o que sentia por ele.

- Dionísio?

Afrodite piscou, olhando para os olhos castanhos que lhe encaravam – Desculpe...eu estava desligado...

Ele o beijou, enroscando sua língua na do cavaleiro de Peixes. Depois desceu seus beijos por todo o pescoço alvo do sueco.

- Sabe – sussurrou Afrodite – Você...ainda não me disse seu nome...

- Ícaro. – respondeu o outro. As mãos já alcançavam a semi-ereção do pisciano, movimentando-se voluptuosamente.

* * *

No Santuário, Máscara acordou de mau-humor, com dor de cabeça e morrendo de fome. O que resultava em uma aura negra que parecia engolir as forças do canceriano. Assim, mesmo acordado ele se recusara a levantar, permanecendo na cama até que, em um último ato de piedade para com seu estômago, ele se levantara. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira.

Não era de se admirar que estivesse com fome, já passava das onze da manha e ele não comera nada desde o dia anterior.

Vasculhou a cozinha em busca de algo para comer. Como era de se esperar na cozinha de um bom italiano, estava repleto de macarrão. Foi o que comeu.

Depois sentou para assistir um filme, obviamente que não tinha nenhum decente, mas acabou encontrando um que não parecia ser uma bomba glicêmica. Colocou o DVD, dando play no filme.

Pelo menos era comédia. Uma comédia romântica, mas ainda assim, comédia. Daquelas bem ridículas, nas quais o protagonista se ferra o filme inteiro.

Estava justamente gargalhando da personagem que chegara à uma festa fantasiada de coelhinha, porque não tinha sido avisada que a festa não ia mais ser à fantasia (3), quando foi surpreendido por Afrodite.

- Bridget Jones? – disse, sarcásticamente – Admite logo que gosta dos meus filmes!

O italiano nada disse, e o sueco soube que ele estava mal humorado. "Vai ver não conseguiu comer ninguém ontem à noite!". Avançou vacilante à caminho da saída.

- Aonde esteve até essa hora? – veio a pergunta direto. Sem voltas e sem nenhum tom doce. Veio rápida e amarga, como se de fato ele tivesse direito de saber.

- Não te interessa. – respondeu o pisciano, sorrindo.

- **Como é que é, Afrodite?** – vociferou ele. Pôs-se de pé rapidamente, contornando o sofá e indo para cima do sueco que mantinha a expressão calma.

- Você ouviu, querido. Não te interessa. – repetiu ele. E caiu na risada quando, nervoso, o outro puxara seu braço – Está achando que é meu dono?

Não se continha. Ria abertamente – Todo esse teatrinho só porque eu disse que estava apaixonado por você? Você é patético.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta...

- E daí, porra? O que você quer ouvir? – disse, entredentes – Quer a verdade?

Silencio.

Afrodite aproximou-se ao corpo do italiano, sussurrando e degustando cada silaba que dizia – Eu estava na cama, transando ininterruptamente com um homem que me comeu tão gostoso, mas tão gostoso, que me fez gritar como uma cadela no cio.- colou a boca na orelha do canceriano, e perguntou - Era isso que você queria ouvir, Máscara?

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! *aparece*

(1) Desculpe não ter ido.

(2) Ah, entendi.

(3) Eu morro de vergonha pela Bridget nesta cena. Coitada dela! Quem ainda não assistiu, assista O Diário de Bridget Jones. É ótimo!

Desculpem pela ausência dos lemons neste capítulo, mas eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo escrever NADA. Ai tive que abrir mão do lemon MiloCamista que eu prometi. Desculpe mesmo.

Quero agradecer imensamente as reviews de vocês, fico feliz que estejam lendo.

E, deixem-me compartilhar um fato com vocês: Lá estava eu, feliz e contente lendo uma fic MiloCamista quando, nas notas da autora, ela vai dizendo que estava acompanhando o "traffic" da fic. Eu fiquei sem entender, mas logo depois saquei o que ela tinha dito. Corri pelo site e finalmente encontrei a página que controla isso. Levei um baque ao ver o número de gente que leu alguma das minhas fics só em janeiro deste ano. Gente, tinha até mesmo uma pessoa das Filipinas. \o/

E eu nem sei aonde ficam as Filipinas! =D

Passado o choque, enchi o saco de todos meus amigos que gostam de fics com isso. Ninguem aguenta mais me ouvir falar nisso. Mas fazer o que, estou feliz! Tem gente lendo fora do Brasil.

Então, vocês ai de fora, da Argentina, de Portugal, o cara (ou moça) das Filipinas...obrigada! E vocês aqui de dentro, Rio de janeiro, Paraíba, Acre(!)...obrigada!

Eu estou fazendo meu melhor, e espero que isso agrade vocês.

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Ainda quero fazer um lemon MiloCamista. Siiim, eu quero! Siiiiiiim, eu posso!

Ps2: Arranjei um par pro Deba, porque né...tadinho, ficar sozinho não dá!

Ps3: Domingo eu fui fazer uma prova, e tava lá, sentadinha. E para o tempo passar rápido, comecei a desenhar no meu cartão de confirmação. ¬¬ Ficou completamente tomado por desenhos (tentativas fails de desenhar) do Afrodite-chibi. Ai depois desenhei o Mu dando um beijinho no rosto do Shaka. Ficou meio feinho, mas a cara da fiscal da minha sala, olhando pra mim, que olhava para o desenho com cara de apaixonada, foi impagavel!

Ps4: Minha fiscal era meio gaga. Me lembrava a Gaga de Ilhéus. E eu querendo rir e não podia...TENSO.

Ps5: O próximo capítulo deve sair no domingo.

Ps6: Aiiii amanha tenho que trabalhaar! Não quero não, alguém me salva!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Afrodite jogou-se sobre o sofá de sua casa, e só então soltou a respiração que houvera prendido sem perceber. O coração agitava-se como se quisesse explodir em seu peito. Não devia ter dito aquelas coisas para o canceriano, ele sabia disso, mas era o castigo dele, por estar se metendo em sua vida.

Fora ele quem não o quisera. Que o rejeitara. Que não o amara.

Então que se fodesse. Não era para vir dando crises de ciúmes agora que ele estava decidido à aproveitar a vida.

Ele ia voltar à sua rotina. Aos seus amantes. À sua vida promíscua. Porque pelo menos assim, ia se sentir amado.

Não seria o que ele queria de verdade. Não seria amor.

- Mas tem sexo, e é isso que importa – disse a si mesmo.

Bufou, fechando os olhos.

- Meu reino por uma fofoca! – soou a voz do cavaleiro de Escorpião, fazendo Afrodite rir e sinalizar para que o grego entrasse. – Você parece acabado...o que andou fazendo, seu promíscuo?

O sueco riu com gosto, olhando de soslaio para Milo. – Promíscuo, eu? Você fala como se eu fosse a única bicha que passou a noite transando...

Foi a vez de Milo rir. – Então...quem era, como foi, quantas vezes foi, e por quê diabos você só chegou agora?

- O nome é Ícaro, eu perdi a conta das vezes. E boa parte do meu atraso se deve ao fato de que ele acordou duro e eu ganhei uma boa transa matinal – disse, com o sorriso mais safado que sabia dar.

- Filho da puta sortudo!

- E como foi sua noite?

- Você sumiu com aquele cara, Deba arranjou alguma mulher e sumiu também. Aí eu fiquei sozinho, abandonado...voltei pra casa.

- E ai foi até Aquário, descolar uma transa para alegrar a noite, né?

- Você me conhece tão bem que até me espanta! – zombou o grego, fazendo Afrodite gargalhar. – É, minha querida bicha, você não achou mesmo que ia passar a noite inteira transando enquanto eu chupava dedo, sozinho naquela balada fuleira, achou?

Isso fez com o pisciano risse ainda mais alto. – Você não presta, Milo. Não presta mesmo.

O riso foi morrendo aos poucos, e então o grego olhou seriamente para o rosto de Afrodite. Ele parecia acabado. Literalmente.

Não era o rosto cansado, mas alegre, daqueles que acabaram de gozar. Nem o rosto cansado de quem passou a noite em claro, transando.

Era o rosto de alguém que não dormira bem à noite e que parecia estar prestes a cair no sono. Também assemelhava-se ao rosto de que estivera em uma discussão interminável, e que isso estava lhe sugando as forças.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou ele, em voz baixa e séria.

Mas Afrodite, sorriu, fazendo graça – O que? Está ficando senil, Milo? Eu acabei de te contar tudo!- disse, desconversando.

- Não, Dite. Não é sobre o cara que eu quero saber.- então ficou mais alguns minutos em silêncio, até que finalmente disse – Dite, sobre ontem...

- O que tem? – cortou o pisciano, pressentindo o que ele iria lhe dizer.

- O que há entre você e o carcamano?

- Nada.

- Não vem com essa, Afrodite! – disse ele – Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. Porra! Vocês estão se evitando! Vocês nunca se evitam! Só viviam colados. Pareciam siameses.

- Ah, Milo...- suspirou Afrodite. O grego observou enquanto o amigo esfregava o rosto com força, tendo os olhos bem apertados, como se não quisesse enxergar. – Não estamos nos evitando.

- Não insulte minha inteligência, Afrodite. – disse ele – Não vem com esse papo de que nada aconteceu...eu sei que aconteceu algo. Não sei o que, mas sei que aconteceu.

- Existem algumas coisas que você não precisa saber, seu fofoqueiro – disse o pisciano, mostrando a língua em um gesto infantil.

- Sua bicha safada! Eu aqui, dócilmente, tentando te ajudar e você me chama de fofoqueiro! – respondeu o grego. E bateu em Afrodite com uma das almofadas enfeitadas do cavaleiro de peixes.

- Porra, Milo! Vai estragar a almofada! Vai estragar a almofada! – reclamou, para logo depois não conseguir se conter e começar a rir. Escorpião também ria, enquanto continuava atacando Peixes com a almofada.

Parou então, pegando fôlego. – Eu só quero te ajudar, Afrodite.

Afrodite assentiu, recuperando o fôlego e deixando seu sorriso morrer.

- Ele me beijou.

- Ei! Isso é ótimo, Afrodite! Por que essa cara, então? Porra, não era justamente isso que você queria?

Afrodite suspirou. Milo nunca conseguia ficar quieto para ouvir até o final, não era?

- Ele me beijou...por curiosidade, Milo. Curiosidade.

Escorpião arregalou os olhos – Como é?

- É o que você ouviu. – disse o sueco, pondo-se de pé. Pôs-se então a andar de um lado para o outro da sala – Ele me disse, Milo. Eu ouvi da boca dele, com as palavras dele. Curiosidade. Eu...eu...eu não posso lidar com isso...não. Não com isso. Não com curiosidade. Isso... isso...isso é patético!

- Deita aqui. – disse Milo. Ele colocara a almofada sobre o colo e sinalizara a Afrodite que deitasse – Desabafa, Dite...e me conte tudo isso, direitinho.

E assim Afrodite o fez. Deitou-se repousando a cabeça no colo do grego e começou – Lembra o dia em que assistimos aquele filme aqui? – Milo assentiu – Eu acabei dormindo no meio do filme, então não vi quando vocês desceram.

- Ele te acordou com um beijo?

- Teria sido ótimo, mas não. Na verdade, ele foi tentar me acordar, mas eu me assustei e acabei golpeando-o. E o imobilizei no chão.

- Ai ele te puxou e vocês se beijaram?

- Porra, Milo! Dá pra me deixar contar a história, cacete?

- Tá, desculpa...continue.

- Então...eu pedi desculpas e peguei gelo para ele.

- Você passou gelo nele? – interrompeu Milo, mais uma vez. Ele tinha a sobrancelha arqueada, e a respiração falhara por um instante. Que culpa ele tinha se, depois que começou a namorar o aquariano, não podia mais ouvir falar em gelo, que pensava em Camus e, consequentimente, em sexo?

- Se você ficar excitado agora, Milo de escorpião, eu juro que corto seu amiguinho fora.

- Foi mal...foi mal...continua.

- Onde eu estava mesmo? – perguntou-se o sueco – Ah, sim. O gelo. Eu peguei gelo para ele, coloquei no ombro dele, e então ele se virou e me beijou. Assim, subitamente. E eu nem soube direito o que fazer. E logo após ele me largou. Levantou e foi saindo. E eu perguntei o que tinha sido aquilo.- fez uma pausa, procurando ar – E ele disse: "Curiosidade". Cu-ri-o-si-da-de.

Fechou os olhos. Milo alisava seus cabelos por entre os dedos.

- E então?

- Então ele foi embora.

- Não isso. – disse o grego – O que aconteceu ontem? Quando você passou pela casa de Câncer.

- Ele quis conversar comigo. Eu não quis. Joguei na cara dele que ele não tinha o direito de me beijar. Gritei com ele. Pedi que se afastasse de mim.

- E ele?- questionou escorpião. – Concordou em se afastar? O que ele disse?

Afrodite soltou o ar em uma meia risada – Não disse nada. Parecia ter concordado. – disse ele.

- O que ele disse hoje? Ele te viu subir, não viu?

- Viu.

- E então?

- Fez uma ceninha patética de ciúmes. Como se ele tivesse direitos sobre mim. Ou sobre com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar. Agarrou-me o braço e quis saber aonde eu estive a manhã toda.

- E o que você disse a ele?

- Que estava na cama, transando e gemendo como uma cadela.

Fora o tom de Afrodite, bem mais do que suas palavras, que chocaram Milo. – **Você o que, Afrodite?- **rosnou o grego. Ele pôs-se de pé, e teria derrubado o pisciano, se este não fosse rápido o bastante para desviar.

Olhava atônito para o rosto de Afrodite, sem querer acreditar no que ele havia dito.

- Foi isso que você ouviu, Milo.

- Você ta maluco? Não acredito que disse isso...assim...na cara dele.

- Eu queria feri-lo. Causar dor. Ou ódio, ou rancor. O que fosse. Queria atingi-lo.

_-__ Eu estava na cama, transando ininterruptamente com um homem que me comeu tão gostoso, mas tão gostoso, que me fez gritar como uma cadela no cio.- colou a boca na orelha do canceriano, e perguntou - Era isso que você queria ouvir, Máscara? _

_O canceriano o encarou, soltando-lhe o braço._

_Afrodite sentiu o gosto amargo do remoço subir-lhe pelo peito, agarrando-lhe a garganta. O impedia de respirar direito. Ia sufocá-lo. _

_Viu uma risada debochada surgir nos lábios do italiano e aquilo lhe cortou por dentro. – "P__oi passato la notte gemendo come una cagna in calore..." (Então você passou a noite gemendo como uma cadela no cio...)_

_O sueco nao respondeu, e nem poderia se quisesse. _

_- Devo deduzir, então, que já esqueceu aquele amor todo que sentia por mim, não é? – perguntou o italiano, acrescentando notas cada vez mais altas de deboche em sua voz rouca – Se é, é claro, que você sentia alguma coisa por mim. _

_O punho do pisciano atingiu o rosto do outro com rapidez. – **Não...duvide...dos...meus...sentimentos!**_

_- Que sentimentos, Afrodite? – riu-se ele – "Quali sentimenti?" (Que sentimento?)_

_O italiano deixou que o outro o derrubasse no chão, e antes que o punho do sueco pudesse lhe acertar a face novamente, ele girou sobre o corpo esguio de Afrodite, sentando-se por cima deste._

_- Você é mesmo muito fútil, "Pesce"! – riu ele – Mais do que fútil. É promíscuo._

_- Fútil? Promíscuo? – o rosto de Afrodite nublava-se de ódio. Máscara segurava seus punhos acima de sua cabeça, deixando-o imobilizado._

_- Isso mesmo. – disse – Como pode vir se declarar á mim, para, logo depois, ir se entregando à outra pessoa?_

_- E o que você tem a ver com isso, Cavaleiro de Câncer? É a minha vida, porra!_

_- É a sua vida, mas você mexeu comigo quando veio se declarar! E agora vem aqui, com essa cara de quem acabou de gozar, me dizer que passou a noite inteira "gemendo come una cagna in calore"._

_-É. E dai? Passei mesmo a noite gemendo como uma cadela no cio e isso não te diz respeito.- tinha um soluço preso na garganta – Mas que merda! Foi você que me dispensou. Foi você quem disse que não podia retribuir. Foi você quem pisou na porra dos meus sentimentos, cacete! Me deixa em paz. Não é justo que você venha agora, achando que está com razão, reclamar porque eu resolvi sair e transar com outro. **Eu estaria com você se você me quisesse!**_

_Disse tudo com um só fôlego. E, mais uma vez naqueles breves minutos, arrependeu-se instantaneamente. De repente, notou que seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, empurrou subitamente o corpo do italiano, que não opôs-se ao ato do outro, deixando-o livre para libertar-se dele._

_- Eu...eu ainda tenho o meu orgulho, Máscara da Morte. Não pense que eu vou ficar chorando por você, ou esperando que um dia você queria estar comigo. Ou transar comigo. Tanto faz. Eu não sou uma das putinhas que você come, e não vou me rebaixar ao nível delas._

_Saiu, odiando-o. Odiando-se._

- E você conseguiu feri-lo? – a voz de Escorpião o trouxe de volta. Ele estava ajoelhado a sua frente.

- Não. Acabou que quem saiu magoado fui eu. – disse ele. Não pode evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.- Eu estou fazendo tudo errado...

- Está mesmo – disse o grego – Você é um tolinho. Vá até ele, puxe-o pelos cabelos, aplique um chave de perna na cintura dele...e quero ver aquele italiano resistir.

- Foi assim que você conquistou o "Cubo de gelo"? – perguntou, com um meio sorriso travesso.

- É, foi mais ou menos por ai. – respondeu, sorrindo.

* * *

Já experimentou a sensação de andar em um campo minado? Aquele sensação de que um simples passo pode te estraçalhar. Era isso que qualquer pessoa iria sentir ao entrar na casa de Câncer.

Mas isso não impediria Aldebaran de entrar na casa do amigo, afinal ele precisava mesmo de uma aspirina. Já tinha descido até Áries, mas Mu não estava por lá. Saga tinha acabado de tomar a última da cartela, e Câncer era o próximo da lista.

- Ei, Máscara...- o brasileiro parou um instante, observando o semblante frio e assassino do italiano – Porra, cara. Que que houve? Ta com esse olhar de que vai me assassinar porque? Cruzes, nem te fiz nada.

- Não é nada – disse, bufando – É coisa minha. O que você quer aqui?

- Aspirina. Você tem?

O italiano lhe apontou a cozinha – No armário da cozinha. Vai lá e pega.

- Quanta hospitalidade, hein? Puta que pariu...- saiu reclamando, e ao voltar para a sala, deparou-se novamente com o rosto fechado, preocupado, colérico do canceriano. Touro jogou-se no sofá, lançou um olhar significativo para Máscara e disse – Pronto. Desembucha cara...o que aconteceu contigo?

Seguiu-se um minuto de silencio, enquanto ele decidia se contava ou não para o taurino sobre tudo que estava lhe acontecendo. Queria contar, e sabia que Deba era um cara legal, que não ia tirar sarro da sua cara, mas não queria contar porque não queria admitir o quanto aquelas palavras proferidas pelo cavaleiro de peixes lhe haviam ferido.

- O Afrodite.

- O que tem ele?

- Bom...ele...meio...meio que se declarou. – disse – Para mim. Ele se declarou. Para mim.

- Ah.. – foi tudo que o taurino respondeu, esperando que o canceriano lhe contasse o resto.

- Você não parece surpreso – disse Máscara.

- Bem... – sorriu o brasileiro, sem graça – Era meio óbvio, né? Digo. Ele nunca fez questão de esconder de ninguém o quanto gostava de você. Acho que só você não sabia disso.

Viu o italiano esfregar o rosto – Merda. Isso é complicado.

- O Dite é um cara forte, você sabe disso. Não se preocupe, ele supera. – disse Aldebaran. Ele pôs-se de pé, sabendo intimamente que Máscara não lhe diria mais nada – Só não o faça sofrer, certo? Lembre-se que ele é o seu melhor amigo. Não estrague a amizade que vocês tem.

Sorriu, saindo.

Sozinho, o italiano deu um meio sorriso. Aldebaran era um cara muito legal mesmo.

Suspirou. Doía. Doía em seu orgulho.- Eu devia ir até você e te fazer engolir palavra por palavra do que me disse, _figlio de uma cagna_. – disse a si mesmo, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

Ele podia sentir a risada debochada que Afrodite daria se o pudesse ouvir. Maldito fosse. O que Afrodite estava fazendo com ele?

- Dá vontade de socar. Puta que pariu. Só matando mesmo. Filho da puta. Desgraçado. Viadinho da porra. – rosnava ele, para si mesmo. – Eu devia te socar tanto, mas tanto...devia apagar essas risadinhas debochadas que você dá. Transformar esse teu rosto numa massa de sangue pisado. Ah...e depois ainda cortava tua cabeça. E depois te matava. E ia ao inferno te trazer de volta só pra te matar de novo.

Ele estava completamente absorto na sua própria revolta, que assustou-se quando, ao virar de repente, deu de cara com a imagem de um Mu, completamente tenso, empacado na porta.

- O que é que você quer também? – perguntou, rispidamente.

- Nada – respondeu o ariano – Eu só queria passar.

- Passa.

Mas ao contrario do que esperava, Mu não se moveu. – Você não me parece bem.

- Eu estou ótimo, cavaleiro de Áries.

- Você não me parece nada bem.

- Eu já disse que estou bem. Faça-me um favor e desapareça. Desce logo pro seu templo...ou sobe de novo e volta pro templo do seu namoradinho...mas desaparece. Não percebeu que eu to afim de ficar sozinho?

Viu o tibetano erguer a sobrancelha, ou melhor, ele imaginou que se o ariano as tivesse, ele estaria erguendo uma delas. Ao invés disso, um de seus pontinhos elevou-se sobre o outro. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar no porque de Mu não ter sobrancelhas. Era estranho.

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. O ariano continuava parado no mesmo lugar, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava feliz. Puta merda, ele estava _feliz._ Sentiu o sangue ferver: odiava pessoas felizes. Odiava pessoas felizes quando ele estava se sentindo miserável.

- Se está com problemas, deveria ir até _ele_ e resolver. – disse Áries – Não vai adiantar planejar sem agir.

Havia um sinal de "Cai fora" bem grande na testa do italiano, e Mu decidira que não era prudente ignorá-lo. Áries deixou a quarta casa ainda sorrindo. O que deixou o canceriano ainda mais irritado.

- Eu odeio pessoas felizes – resmungou pra si mesmo – Odeio. Odeio. Odeio!

* * *

Duas semanas passaram corridas. Afrodite tomava cuidado para não encarar o italiano, de modo que, em dias de treino, chegava à arena depois que todos já estavam por lá. Saia antes de todo mundo, pois assim podia passar pela casa de Câncer sem ter de olhar para Máscara.

Ele não estava com raiva do italiano. Pelo contrário. O que o fazia evitá-lo era a pura vergonha. Estava decepcionado com suas próprias ações para com o amigo, mas não sabia como, ou ainda se, deveria desculpar-se. Teria ido ao encontro dele e dito que sentia muito, mas sabia que o canceriano só iria lhe dar uma resposta atravessada, e talvez eles começassem outra briga ao invés de terminar a primeira.

Jogou-se, cansado sobre a arquibancada – Você acabou comigo, Deba! – riu o pisciano, ao que o taurino acompanhou. – Quero uma revanche!

- Não cansou de apanhar não, branquelo? – zombou o brasileiro, e gargalhou quando Afrodite fez uma falsa cara de indignação. – Certo, certo. Lutamos de novo amanhã. – disse, afastando-se.

E Afrodite ficou lá sentado. Estava suado e o calor parecia cozinhar sua pele. Olhava para Camus, que treinava com Aiolos. Milo treinava com Shura. Shaka meditava. Mu e Aiolia treinavam juntos. E então finalmente seu olhar pousou sobre o canceriano.

Ele estava sentado, conversando com Saga, com quem estava treinando minutos atrás. Sim, Peixes o estivera observando desde que chegara à arena. Pareciam conversar sobre alguns golpes, quando Saga disse algo, supostamente engraçado, que fez o canceriano rir.

Não só rir, como jogar a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se com os cotovelos no degrau acima da arquibancada. O olhar de Afrodite parecia grudado. Não piscava. Então Saga pegou sua garrafa de água, tomando um gole passando-a para o italiano, que, grudando seus lábios no gargalo, tombou a cabeça para trás novamente, tomando um grande gole do líquido e fazendo o pomo de adão subir e descer.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos. E foi neste exato instante que os olhos do cavaleiro de Câncer encontraram as poças azul piscina do olhar do pisciano. Peixes corou, abaixando os olhos. Sentindo-se uma colegial virgem.

"Puta que pariu" – ele pensou – "Eu sou patético!"

Sentado, olhando o pisciano de soslaio, Máscara soltou uma risada baixa e sarcástica. Levantou-se e despediu-se de Saga. Notou um olhar nervoso do pisciano. Ele sabia bem o que Afrodite vinha fazendo, pois só um tolo não notaria.

E Afrodite assistiu, calado, enquanto o canceriano se afastava do grupo e subia as escadas em direção às dozes casas.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! *agita os braços*

Hoje eu consegui postar sem me atrasar! =D

Não tenho muito o que dizer desse capítulo, mas creio que ele será o antepenúltimo. Infelizmente, pois eu estou adorando escrever essa fic, e estou muito feliz em receber o retorno de vocês.

Bom, eu já postei o primeiro capítulo do meu próximo projeto, também de Saint Seiya, sendo desta vez um U.A. Sei que muita gente não curte, mas se quiserem ler, é só pegar ali no meu perfil. O nome da fic é "Sickness".

Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom para vocês...eu tenho minhas dúvidas, sinceramente. Acho que ele poderia ficar bem melhor...mas eu ia levar MUITO tempo para conseguir escrever algo melhor do que isso...então fiz o melhor que pude, para que vocês não tivessem que esperar muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo, e a todos que estão deixando reviews. Sei que é chato quando nós, ficwritters, ficamos "mendigando" reviews, mas é porque são elas nosso único conforto. Escrevemos por prazer e diversão, sim, mas nos sentimos muito bem quando recebemos um recadinho. E não precisa ser só elogio não, críticas bem feitas também são apreciadas.

De qualquer modo, sou muito feliz pelas pessoas que leem esta fic e que gastam mais dois minutinhos me deixando saber se estou indo bem ou não. Muito obrigada.

E a você que lê, mas não comenta...ah, deixa um oizinho, vai? Eu quero conhecer você. Juro que sou legal (eu acho. xD).

Bom, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.

Beijos a todos,

Ótimo domingo pra vocês.

Lika Nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Ele sempre fora dele. De um modo estranho e possessivo, como se ele fosse apenas um objeto de valor, e não uma pessoa.

Ele era dele desde que se conheceram, ainda pequenos. Afrodite era dele desde o primeiro momento.

* * *

_Estava sentado observando. Sempre fora observador do mundo, mas nos últimos dias só havia uma coisa que gostava de observar: aquele menino tímido e retraído, que não falava com ninguém._

_Era lindo. Uma beleza com a qual a puerilidade do italiano não sabia lidar._

_Então ele observava, de longe, tudo que Afrodite fazia._

_

* * *

_

Esfregou o rosto, subindo os últimos degraus que levavam à sua casa. Entrou.

Afrodite sempre fora, para ele, como uma peça valiosa, da qual ele tinha ciúmes. Sim, sempre tivera ciúmes. Ciúmes de que outras pessoas pudessem olha-lo, tocá-lo e até mesmo conversar com ele. Não queria que ninguém pudesse estar com Afrodite. Afrodite era dele.

Sim, ele era possessivo. Com o tempo e a maturidade, as coisas foram se acalmando. Continuava possessivo, mas a idéia de que poderia manter Afrodite como posse sua começou a parecer ridícula, e ele entendeu que não poderia manter o pisciano em uma redoma de vidro. Os anos o fizeram aceitar os outros amigos do pisciano, bem como seus amantes. Até que a idade e o costume lhe convenceram que o sueco era apenas mais um companheiro de lutas. E Máscara da Morte aceitou de bom grado.

Máscara sentou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos. Não passaria nem mais um dia sem falar com a "vadia de peixes".

Esperou que ele viesse. Shura foi o primeiro a passar. Camus e Milo passaram logo depois. Shaka subiu, e dez minutos depois, um Mu sorridente e vermelho também subira. Aioria foi o último a subir. E então seguiu-se um longo período de silencio.

E nada de Afrodite aparecer.

* * *

Ainda na arena, o pisciano tentava acalmar-se para então subir. Quando vira o canceriano tomar o ruma das doze casas, quase teve uma síncope.

Pela Deusa! Ele queria fazer as pazes com Máscara. Eles eram amigos. Ele era o seu melhor, primeiro, e por algum tempo, único amigo ali.

Fora ele que o apoiara, que o ajudara. Fora com ele que tivera as conversas mais profundas e fora ele quem o ajudara a se fortalecer.

Esfregou o rosto com força, querendo gritar. Seria mais fácil subir de uma vez, jogar aquele maldito italiano na parede e dizer que não agüentava mais ficar brigado com ele? E ai, talvez, aproveitar a distancia e beijá-lo. Provar dos lábios dele só mais uma vez. E depois inventar uma desculpa ridícula.

Talvez dizer que o beijo era o pagamento por essas três semanas de brigas.

- Você não vai subir? – o pisciano levantou os olhos para encarar Aldebaran.

- Não, Deba. Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui...

- Debaixo desse sol quente? – indagou o brasileiro. Ele tinha um estranho meio sorriso no rosto, Afrodite reparou, que parecia revelar que Touro sabia de alguma coisa.

- Ah... – não tinha resposta.

- Vem – disse o taurino – Vamos até meu templo e almoçamos juntos.

- Hmmm – só de imaginar a comida de Deba, seu estomago já revirava de fome. Maldito brasileiro que sabia cozinhar bem – Se meter sua comida no meio, não há nada que eu negue, Deba!

Aldebaran sorriu – Vamos lá, branquelo. Fiz feijoada. E tem caipirinha.

Peixes sorriu, acompanhando o amigo. Sentia-se incrivelmente pequeno perto de Aldebaran. Não só seu tamanho parecia reduzir, mas o tamanho de seus problemas também. Aldebaran parecia mesmo um pai, ou um irmão mais velho, daqueles que resolvem qualquer coisa com uma simples frase.

Entraram na segunda casa, e Deba o conduziu até a cozinha. Sentou-se enquanto o brasileiro preparava duas caipirinhas e colocava a comida para esquentar.

- Certo – disse o rapaz, sentando-se de frente para Afrodite e colocando na mesa o copo do moço, enquanto tomava um gole do seu. – Pode desembuchando: Por que você e o italiano não estão se falando? – o pisciano abriu a boca para soltar a desculpa que vinha usando nas ultimas três semanas, mas Deba o impediu de falar – Não venha com desculpas, Afrodite. Diga-me a verdade.

- Deba... – suspirou – As coisas não são simples como você deve estar pensando e...olha...é pessoal.

Aldebaran riu, ergueu-se, desligou o fogo. Pegou a louça, pôs a mesa. Colocou as panelas sobre a mesa e sentou-se novamente. Tudo isso sendo acompanhado pelo olhar de Afrodite, que não deixava passar aquele sorrisinho insolente do outro.

- O que é, Deba? – perguntou ele, finalmente – O que é que você sabe?

- Eu sei que você se declarou para o canceriano.

Afrodite avermelhou-se – Quem te contou?

- Ele.

**- Ele o que?** – perguntou, atônito. Desde quando Máscara da Morte ficava comentando sobre sua vida amorosa, ou qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a isso?

- Ele mencionou que você havia se declarado para ele. – disse o brasileiro – Não precisa surtar, branquelo. Ele só disse porque eu perguntei.

Afrodite relaxou, tomando mais um longo gole de bebida. E comeram em silencio por um bom tempo, até que a caipirinha começou a fazer efeito, deixando o pisciano suado.

- Eca! – disse Afrodite, rindo – Eu to nojento!

Aldebaran riu. – Fraco. Só tomou duas doses!

- Porra, Deba! Já deu uma olhada no que você chama de dose? – reclamou o sueco – Uma "dose" sua é quase meia garrafa de vodka, rapaz. Cruzes. Nem o Milo consegue beber tanto assim!

- Claro que consegue! – disse o brasileiro – Não foi ele quem te "ensinou" a beber?

- Na verdade... – disse Peixes – Foi o Máscara quem me ensinou a beber. Mas Milo foi o primeiro a me levar para um bar e se embebedar comigo. Mas não fiquei tão bêbado aquela noite quanto na noite em que foi beber com o Máscara.

_- Você está maluco, Afrodite? – reclamou o rapaz – Vai sair com o Milo pra beber? Com o Milo? Você nem sabe beber, porra!_

_- Ah, não enche, vai! – disse o pisciano. Estava começando a se arrepender por ter contado ao amigo que Milo o havia convidado para que fossem comemorar no bar. – Eu já sou velho o bastante para aprender a beber!_

_Máscara bufou, esfregando o rosto._

_- Cazzo! – disse ele – Va bene! Io vou te ensinar a beber!_

_- Não. – disse o pisciano – Eu prometi que o Milo ia me ensinar._

_- E você vai confiar seu primeiro porre ao Milo? – disse ele, rindo – Dite, você vai beber um monte de coisa, e vai acordar na merda. O Milo não tem responsabilidade, e vai beber também. E vão estar só vocês dois. É arriscado, seu cabeça oca!_

_- Você sempre reclama! Tudo é arriscado! Que merda, Máscara! – e ao reclamar desse jeito, bufando e fazendo uma careta infantil, o pisciano fizera Máscara gargalhar._

_- Ah, Pesce! – disse ele, e com o carinho que só destinava à Afrodite, acariciou-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Bebe comigo hoje. Vou deixar você ficar bêbado e sentir o poder da ressaca amanhã. Então, quando foi sair para beber com o Milo...bom...ai a escolha será sua._

_Afrodite o encarou, sentia ânsias de abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto era feliz por tê-lo por perto. Mas controlou-se. Aquele não era mais seu amiguinho italiano. Aquele era seu companheiro de batalhas, o cavaleiro de câncer. Ele tinha de respeitá-lo._

_Naquela noite, bebeu tudo que podia. Italiano filho da mãe. Encheu a cara do pisciano de vinho._

_No dia seguinte, acordou sobre sua própria cama sem ao menos saber como havia chegado lá. Grunhiu alguma coisa e tentou sentar-se, mas a cabeça girava. – Ah...que dor._

_- Aproveitando a ressaca, Pesce? – ouviu uma risada. O olhou. Ele lhe parecia ainda mais lindo, trazia uma caneca com café. – Toma._

_- Nunca mais vou beber tanto assim._

_- Sábias palavras, cavaleiro de peixes._

_Ele sentou-se na cama do pisciano, esperando que ele tomasse todo o café e, depois que Afrodite colocou a caneca sobre a mesa de cabeceira, Máscara lhe sorriu, puxando-lhe o braço. – Já pro banho, Peixes!_

_O sueco se deixou ser guiado pela mão forte do outro. Amaldiçoando sua mente inquieta que o impedia de focar-se em outra coisa que não no toque da pele do italiano na dele._

_No banheiro, Máscara virou-se de frente para ele e tirou-lhe a camisa. Estremeceu. E antes que o canceriano pudesse até mesmo pensar em tirar o resto de sua roupa, Afrodite disse – Não, Máscara, eu faço isso sozinho._

_- Você mal consegue ficar de pé, Dite. Não faz drama, ta? Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu te vejo sem roupas._

_- Não...não é a mesma coisa... você sabe...eu...- bufou – Faço isso sozinho._

_- Tanto faz, Pesce. Tanto faz. – disse – Vou esperar do lado de fora. Me chame de passar mal debaixo do chuveiro._

_Suspirou, tirando o resto da roupa quando Máscara saiu do bainheiro e fechou a porta. A ereção dolorida._

_- Se ele me visse assim...ia ser o fim._

- Terra chamando, Afrodite! – brincou Deba – Tá dormindo, porra?

O sueco riu – Estava pensando.

- Pensei que não fizesse isso... –disse.

Afrodite o olhou espantado – Definitivamente, você passou muito tempo com o Mu.

Viu o brasileiro arquear uma sobrancelha e dar de ombros. E quando Afrodite perguntou se ele ainda sentia muito pelo término do relacionamento, Touro apenas sorriu – É passado. E quem vive de passado é museu. Eu estou feliz como estou, e ele está muito feliz com o Buda loiro dele. Para que pensar em coisas tristes?

- Você está certo, Chifrinho.

- Ah, não! Chifrinho, não! – riu o rapaz.

O sueco suspirou – Preciso de um banho, Deba.

- Você não ta pensando que EU vou dar banho em VOCÊ, está?

- Não, seu pervertido. Apesar de que, me ver nu seria o ponto alto da sua vida, tenha certeza. – riu-se – Estou, sutilmente, pedindo que você me empreste uma toalha limpa e roupas e que me deixe usar seu banheiro.

- Tem toalhas limpas no armário do banheiro. E tem umas roupas do Milo por aí...

Afrodite o cortou – Você tem roupas do Milo? Aqui no seu templo? – viu o taurino assentir – E o que Camus pensa sobre isso?

- Que o namorado dele é abusado, e que não sabe se controlar perto de bebidas. Logo, chega bêbado, e não consegue subir até a oitava casa. E acaba dormindo por aqui.

* * *

Em câncer, Máscara estava a ponto de ir buscar Afrodite pela orelha. Aonde aquele filho da mãe tinha se metido, que não subia?

Engoliu o almoço tão rápido que nem se deu conta de que a comida estava fria.

Tomou banho, e jogou-se no sofá novamente. E estava quase cochilando quando Afrodite finalmente apareceu.

O primeiro impulso foi de agarrar-lhe o braço, fazê-lo sentar-se, e gritar com ele. Sacudir o corpo dele e dizer que ele não passava de uma bicha maluca ninfomaníaca.

Respirou fundo, trancando seu instinto violento dentro de si. Iria apenas conversar. Conversar. Sem tentativas de decapitação.

Afrodite o encarou. Ele podia ver escrito nos olhos do pisciano que estivera bebendo. Quase riu. – Vamos conversar, Afrodite.

- Eu não quero conversar – disse. Seu tom de voz tinha uma nota de tristeza e uma de desinteresse. – Das últimas vezes que conversamos...acabamos brigados. E eu não quero brigar com você. Não tenho ânimo para brigar de novo.

- Ótimo – bufou o italiano. Tentava controlar o impulso de gritar com ele. – Então você vai sentar neste maldito sofá e me escutar. De boca fechada.

Mas o pisciano não se moveu, olhando com interesse enquanto o italiano esfregava o rosto e parecia controlar seu instinto assassino. Aquilo lhe dava vontade de gargalhar. Sempre gostara de vê-lo daquele jeito. Tentando controlar seu lado sádico e assassino.

Para Afrodite, todo aquele sadismo, a maldade, a crueldade e o terror que emanava do cavaleiro de Câncer, era afrodisíaco.

- Se você não vai dizer nada, eu vou subir. – disse o sueco. Caminhou calmamente como se de fato pretendesse sair, mas a mão firme do canceriano em seu braço o fez parar. – O que você quer?

- Cala a boca, Afrodite.

O sueco gargalhou. O som da voz rouca e irritada de Máscara só o provocava cada vez mais. Fazia seu corpo se arrepiar.

A mão do italiano apertou ainda mais seu braço. E ainda rindo, Afrodite disse – Quem você pensa que é para me mandar calar a boca?

A próxima coisa que se deu conta foi que, de algum modo, fora arremessado na parede. Tinha as mãos suspensas por sobre a cabeça, e o rosto do canceriano estava a poucos centímetros do seu. – Você...você... – bufou ele – Eu devia arrancar essa sua cabeça e guardar na minha coleção, seu maldito filho da puta! Seu promíscuo desgraçado! O que fez comigo? O que fez com o maldito amor que você disse que sentia por mim?

- Você é inacreditável – disse o pisciano, carregando a voz com seu sarcasmo.

- O que fez, Afrodite? – disse o canceriano. E sua boca estava perigosamente perto da orelha do pisciano. Sua respiração era quente e forte, e fazia a cabeça de Afrodite girar. – O que fez com o que sentia por mim?

- Você realmente acha que tem direito a uma resposta, não é? – disse – Realmente acredita que você está certo no meio de tudo isso, não é mesmo? Pôs nessa sua cabecinha que eu sou o "vilão" da história? – sua boca também estava perigosamente perto da orelha do italiano, e a sua voz prendia Máscara em um tipo de feitiço. – O que você queria que eu fizesse, maldito? – sussurrou ele – Queria que eu me trancasse no meu templo, esperando por você? E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

- Porque você é meu.

- Seu? – riu o pisciano, mas não pode conter em sua risada, o tom de tristeza – Seu? Como eu poderia ser seu? Por que você se esquece, convenientemente, que me rejeitou?

Bufou. E então gargalhou, deixando o italiano atônito.

- Somos tão redundantes. – disse o sueco – Estamos nessa discussão babaca há tanto tempo que eu acho que nunca mais vamos nos acertar. É uma pena, eu realmente gosto da sua amizade. Ou gostava, eu já nem sei. Mas eu sei que nós não vamos ficar bem, acho que você...

O peso dos lábios dele sobre os seus o fez se calar. Não demorou para corresponder, porque desta vez, não se importava tanto assim. Afrodite o queria. O queria com toda sua força e, se o italiano estava disposto, ele o teria. Receberia de bom grado naquele momento tudo que Máscara quisesse lhe dar.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! *agita os braços*

Taí o novo capítulo. Nossa, nem sei dizer se gostei mesmo desse capítulo, sabe? Foi tenso escrevê-lo, pois sempre que escrevia algo, apagava e queria escrever melhor. Sempre. Então foi demorado, maçante, irritante. Mas acabei, pelo menos este capítulo.

Esses dois ainda vão me deixar maluca, de verdade. Então, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Eu gostei da parte do Deba, e, sim, por aqui, ele já deu uns pegas no Mu. Ah gente, vocês acham que o Mu é santinho? Mu é pegador. E eu gosto do shipper MuAldebaran.

Não tenho mais nada a comentar, só a pedir que vocês mandem suas reviews. E, é claro, agradecer a todos que continuam lendo e mandando suas opiniões. Adoro ler o que vocês me escrevem.

Beijos a todos,

Um bom fim de semana.

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Vou postar no meu blog as fanarts que a Thaiz Atena fez da fic. Quem quiser mandar algum desenho, é só colocar o link lá no blog, ok.

Ps2: O blog é (www) ponto (limonadabatizada) ponto (blogspot) ponto (com).


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Afrodite's POV_

Eu sempre fui dele, de um modo até doentio, eu arriscaria dizer.

Eu era dele assim que o olhei pela primeira vez. Aqueles olhos escuros de tempestade. Aquele jeito forte e um tanto quanto arrogante.

Não tão arrogante quanto eu me tornaria uns anos depois.

Mas o que é realmente importante é que, eu sempre fui dele, e estava feliz assim. Mesmo que soubesse que a recíproca não era verdadeira.

Ele nunca foi apenas meu.

Naquela época, tudo que eu podia repetir para mim mesmo era que tudo isso era errado. Afinal, eu era um menino. Ele era um menino. E dois meninos não podiam ficar juntos. Sim, eu tive crises sobre a minha sexualidade. Tava achando que eu já nasci sendo essa bichona, é?

Eu o observava quando ele treinava, quando estava conversando e quando estava rindo. E, principalmente, eu prestava muita atenção quando ele estava me observando. Acho que até hoje ele não deve ter percebido que eu sempre notei.

Ele ficava lá, de longe, olhando tudo que eu fazia. E eu procurava fazer tudo bem direitinho, de modo bem gracioso. Tudo porque queria que ele visse o quanto eu tinha talento para tudo. Eu queria que ele me achasse perfeito.

Então ficamos amigos. De um jeito maluco, aquele garoto que era tão diferente de mim, se tornou o meu melhor amigo. E então eu vi que éramos mais parecidos do que aparentava.

Éramos dois malditos assassinos de sangue frio. Ele era um filho da puta sádico, um espelho perfeito da minha alma, e eu o amava.

O amava com todo meu coração.

O amei em silencio enquanto ele era um garoto. O amei enquanto ele se tornava cada vez mais frio e sádico. O amei na primeira vez que o abracei. O amei em todos os momentos. Porque eu sou um idiota apaixonado.

Perdi as contas das vezes nas quais eu quis dizer-lhe tudo. Quis gritar todos os meus sentimentos. Mas eu sempre os guardei só pra mim, porque ele não iria me corresponder, eu bem sabia disso. Eu guardei tudo que sentia e eu continuava ao lado dele, esperando suas sobras e os restos de sua atenção. E ele, como um bom amigo, estava sempre disposto à me dar um pouco da atenção que eu tanto queria. Sou um filho da puta dependente, não é mesmo? Sempre vou ser assim.

Então eu me declaro, e me envolvo nessa loucura toda. E a nossa amizade bambeia. E eu não sei mais o que faç me jogar fora novamente, me rejeitar como fez antes. Esquecer que eu sou totalmente dele. Eu sempre fui totalmente dele.

Por uns segundos, tenho vontade de me ajoelhar e pedir, implorar na verdade, que ele não me dispense. Mas eu não farei isso, até porque, puta que pariu, né? Um cavaleiro de Atena, com esse drama adolescente de "meu-amor-não-me-deixe" também já é demais. E meu orgulho? Enfio aonde? No rabo?

Ai eu entro nessa maldita casa de Câncer, disposto a simplesmente passar e te deixar em paz. Sozinho. E você me faz isso?

Me agarra desse jeito.

E eu simplesmente adoro quando me agarram desse jeito. Posso sentir o meu corpo protestando. Será que você consegue ouvir o meu coração? Porque ele está disparado. Meus lábios estão secos, porque você está muito próximo. E sussurra no meu ouvido, e meu corpo se arrepia todo.

Merda. Minhas pernas estão virando geléia e parece que meu corpo inteiro está gritando "Por favor, me toca!". Eu quero gritar com você. Socá-lo e depois abraçá-lo. E beijar você, sem pressa nenhuma.

As minhas mãos estão presas no alto. E eu tenho sua mão forte nos meus pulsos. Ah, por favor, me toque!

"Porque você é meu" – ele diz, e eu tudo que eu queria responder era que sim, eu sou seu. Eu poderia até me oferecer a você, arrancar esta maldita roupa e me oferecer completamente à você.

Cruzes, eu sou uma bicha muito promíscua mesmo!

Então eu começo a tagarelar sobre qualquer coisa...UUOPAAAA...O QUE É ESSA **LINGUA **NA MINHA **BOCA**, MINHA DEUSA?

Ele ta me beijando.

**ELE ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO, CACETE!**

E, puta que pariu, como ele beija bem. Wow! O que foi **isso**? Ele mordeu meu lábio. Porra, ele mordeu o meu lábio...ele...ah...faça de novo! Faça de novo! Faça! ISSO! Ele me mordeu de novo! Ah, eu posso me acostumar com isso. Eu posso me acostumar MESMO com isso!

Estou gemendo. Espero que ele não note. Ou note, tanto faz. Se ele continuar com isso, vou continuar a gemer. _Come uma cagna in calore_, ele diria.

Ei, o corpo dele ta colado no meu...dá pra sentir os músculos dele...

**WOW! ISSO AÍ É UMA EREÇÃO?**

_Afrodite's POV_.

* * *

Agiu por impulso e o beijou. Sentiu-o hesitar de início, mas logo após, ele cedeu. Em seu íntimo, o cavaleiro de câncer sorriu. Ouviu-o gemer e seu corpo estremeceu levemente. Ele queria ouvir de novo aquele gemido. Fora baixo e sensual, como se fosse dando por uma virgem em sua primeira vez. Puta que pariu, aquele safado sabia mesmo provocar, não?

Um verdadeiro mestre da provocação.

O canceriano podia sentir todo seu corpo responder à proximidade de Afrodite. E podia sentir o mesmo da parte do pisciano.

Apertou-se mais contra ele, esmagando-o contra a parede. Sua ereção roçou na ereção do pisciano e Máscara ouviu-o arfar. Fez novamente, apenas para ouvi-lo arfar mais um vez. A boca do canceriano alcançou a pele alva do pescoço de Afrodite e o fez se contorcer, arqueando as costas.

Enlouquecendo.

Soltou os braços do pisciano e enrolou sua mão na cascata azulada de cabelos do outro, puxando-lhe os fios da nuca. Sua outra mão apertava-lhe a cintura, trazendo-o cada vez mais para si.

"Isso é loucura!" – gritou o lado racional do canceriano. Mas ele não lhe deu atenção, pois a língua de Afrodite tinha se apoderado de sua orelha.

E, definitivamente, aquela maldita língua e aquela respiração quente, estavam acabando com sua sanidade. Ou o que sobrara dela. Puxou com força o cabelo do sueco, forçando-o a abandonar sua orelha. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço com mais força do que imaginara, deixando uma marca profunda na pele alva. E o cavaleiro de Peixes gritou.

Câncer era sádico. Era cruel, bruto, rude, forte e sádico. Não que gostasse de espancar as parceiras, mas ele acreditava que um pouco de sexo selvagem caia bem, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar.

E era o que queria no momento.

Queria tomá-lo. Forte e bruto. Tomá-lo vorazmente até que estivesse cansado. E queria, mais do que tudo, fazê-lo gozar. E gritar seu nome. E ensinar para aquele puto o que era gemer de verdade.

"Isso é loucura!" gritou novamente seu lado racional "Isso é loucura...por que não parece mais tão errado?"

Afrodite deixou escapar um gemido de excitação quando o italiano colocou as mãos debaixo da bata que o pisciano usava e começou a levantá-la.

Jogou a bata no chão enquanto mordiscava um dos mamilos de Afrodite. Empurrou-o mais contra a parede e, em um movimento rápido, ergueu-o pelas coxas, encaixando-se no espaço entre suas pernas.

Afrodite estava totalmente exposto à ele agora.

- Ah...ahhh...mais...mais... – pediu ele, quando, por cima da calça, Máscara lhe acariciou a ereção.

Sorriu, malicioso – Quer mais, _puttana?_

E o pisciano lhe respondeu beijando-lhe. Pela primeira vez, reparou o canceriano, visto que nas outras vezes, ele havia apenas correspondido.

Mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez ele segurou o rosto do canceriano com ambas as mãos, beijando-lhe tão suave e tão docemente, que fez Câncer ansiar por tomar-lhe ali mesmo, na sala, de pé. – Eu quero mais – arfou ele, descendo seus beijos para o pescoço do canceriano. Uma trilha indecente de beijos castos. – Eu quero tudo.

Mordeu-lhe o ombro desta vez, deixando uma marca vermelha e arrancando-lhe sangue. Arrepender-se-ia depois pela brutalidade com que tratara Afrodite, mas no momento, nada lhe parava. Até mesmo o filete de sangue que escorrera da mordida lhe era extremamente erótico e afrodisíaco.

Queria marcar toda aquela pele, encher de beijos e mordidas cada centímetro do corpo do sueco. E fazê-lo sangrar. E lamber todo aquele corpo. E penetrá-lo, forte e rude, para que ele gritasse. E tocá-lo. E, até mesmo, chupá-lo, por que não?

Afrodite, por sua vez, estava em sintonia com os pensamentos do canceriano. Se dependesse dele, Máscara poderia fazer o que quisesse, contanto que continuasse com aquilo.

Ele tinha um lado masoquista que não revelava para ninguém. Gostava que o pegasse com força, com se fosse algo forçado. Era um fetiche que ele não satisfazia com ninguém. Não em sua plenitude.

Por isso, quando Máscara mordeu-lhe o ombro, fazendo-o sangrar, Afrodite sentiu sua ereção pulsar dolorosamente. Era como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse lhe gritando que aquela seria a melhor foda de sua vida.

Tomou-lhe a boca, devorando-lhe aos poucos.

Foi quando sentiu um cosmo aproximar-se – Humm...alg...cos...cheg...aqui...sala...ver...a ...a gen..te...lugar...outro...agora...Mask...

Atendendo ao pedido, o cavaleiro de Câncer segurou-lhe mais fortemente, afastando-o do encosto da parede e levando-o, no colo, para longe do caminho de quem quer que fosse aparecer por ali.

Cozinha.

Ora, o destino era um safado que gostava de brincar com suas fantasias sexuais ou o que?

Sentou Afrodite no balcão da cozinha sem deixar de beijá-lo. As mãos apertavam o quadril do pisciano com tanta força, que Máscara soube que deixaria marcado.

Mas não importava. Na verdade, era bom que deixasse marcado. Mostrava que agora ele tinha dono.

"Dono?" provocou sua consciência. "Agora você é dono dele?"

"Ele sempre foi meu. Então eu sempre foi seu dono" retrucou ele. E sorriu, enquanto Afrodite beijava-lhe o pescoço e erguia sua camisa.

Com pressa, livrou-se da camisa e da calça e puxou Afrodite contra si. Beijou-o com voracidade enquanto despia o resto das roupas do pisciano. E então, quando estavam finalmente nus, e o virou bruscamente, forçando-o a apoiar-se de bruços sobre o balcão.

Colou-se ao corpo do sueco, mordendo-lhe a orelha. A ereção roçava na pele do outro, provocando-lhe espasmos. Ele precisava, de maneira urgente, estar dentro de Afrodite. Introduziu um dedo molhado com a própria saliva na entrado do pisciano e o viu arfar com a invasão. O segundo dedo foi logo depois, e, sem dar tempo para que o sueco se acostumasse, inseriu um terceiro dedo, fazendo-o gemer de dor e incômodo. E isso lhe excitara.

Forçou o próprio membro contra a entrada apertada e Peixes retraiu-se um pouco. Mordeu-lhe a orelha, sussurrando – Relaxa, _pesce_.

Ele gemeu, e seus gemidos se transformaram em gritos quando Câncer ultrapassou a barreira e o penetrou. Era excitante, mas terrivelmente doloroso. Até mesmo para o cavaleiro de Câncer, que sentia-se com sendo espremido.

Doía. Afrodite estava sentindo dor e uma parte sádica de Máscara regozijava-se com isso. Regozijava-se por estar fazendo-o se arrepender por todas as provocações sexuais que ele fizera.

"Que provocações?" gritou sua consciência "Ele nunca provocou você, seu maldito!"

Mas ele existia. Existia, falava, respirava, vivia. E isso era provocação suficiente. Aquela beleza era provocação suficiente. Aquela pele macia e desejável, era provocação suficiente. Aqueles malditos olhos azul-piscina. Aquela maldita boca. Aquele maldito cheiro. Aquela maldita voz. Tudo nele era provocação suficiente.

Moveu-se dentro dele, e sorriu ao vê-lo tentar conter os gritos. Puxou-lhe o cabelo, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Eu quero ouvir você gritar, cadela. – E movia-se com pressa, entrando e saindo completamente dele.

Apertado. Deliciosamente apertado. E doloroso.

Era a perdição.

Sentiu o gozo anunciar-se, mais forte do que qualquer outra vez que havia feito isso com alguém. Foi além do que ele podia imaginar e derramou-se dentro de Afrodite. O corpo inteiro tremendo. As pernas fraquejaram e ele saiu de dentro do pisciano, sentando-se no chão, enquanto Afrodite, ainda apoiado no balcão, gemia.

Peixes virou-se, tentou impulsionar-se para sentar sobre o balcão, mas não conseguiu. As pernas ainda estavam fracas. Sentiu uma mão possessiva em seu quadril, puxando-o para o lado.

Não pode conter um gemido de surpresa quando sentiu a língua quente do canceriano tocar-lhe a ereção. Abriu os olhos, que até então ele não notara estarem fechados, e virou o rosto até encontrar a visão mais erótica que vira na vida: Máscara da Morte o estava lambendo. De um modo que o pisciano jamais imaginaria que ele fizesse.

Gemeu mais uma vez, controlando-se para não forçar-se para dentro da boca do outro. Mas soube que seus quadris ondulantes tinham passado bem a mensagem para o canceriano quando sentiu sua boca cobrir-lhe todo o membro. Gemeu ainda mais alto, embora não soubesse que poderia fazê-lo. E seus dedos enroscaram-se nos fios de cabelo do canceriano, enquanto ele o sugava, faminto.

Forçou a cabeça do canceriano contra sua ereção, quando sentiu seu gozo chegar e derramou-se na boca quente dele. Sabia que ele ficaria muito puto, mas não se importou. Puxou sua cabeça para trás, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos e sorriu ao notar que o outro não o havia cuspido fora – Quem a cadela agora? – disse, com um brilho sádico no olhar. E riu-se quando viu o mesmo brilho refletir-se nos olhos do outro – Agora engole.

Nenhuma reação, e o pisciano abaixou-se, abocanhando-lhe a orelha ao mesmo tempo que lhe alcançava e massageava o membro – En-go-le. – disse, pausadamente. E mordeu-lhe o pescoço, e apertou-lhe a semi-ereção, e lambeu-lhe a orelha.

E o pomo de adão moveu-se, para cima e para baixo.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! *agita os braços*

Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei, né? Me desculpem. A tia aqui tá doente e ai ferrou tudo. Ok, teve um periodo de branco que também me atrasou bastante. Terminei esse capítulo hoje. Exatamente agora! E vim correndo colocar aqui.

Eu queria que ele fosse maior, mas acabaria levando mais de uma semana para ficar pronto. Resolvi postar logo. Por favor, nao me matem.

Sei que esse lemon ai foi meio pesado. Foi tenso de escrever, acreditem, mas eu gostei demais dele. Não foi a coisa melosa e cheia de "eu-te-amo" que eu sempre imagino. Foi brutal, acho que isso me atraiu nele. Foi muito gratificante conseguir escrever essa cena, embora eu não a ache perfeita. Mas foi desafiante. Adorei.

Espero que vocês gostem também.

Beijos a todos,

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: à todos a quem eu não respondi as reviews, desculpem-me. Eu as li, várias vezes, juro, e as amo muito. Espero que vocÊs continuem lendo.

Ps2: Meu aniversário tá chegando, quem vai me enviar o Dite de presente?

Máscara: ¬¬

Eu: Cara, você já comeu...larga o osso!

Dite: *Objeto-feelings*

Sem mais loucuras,

Até a próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Mascara's POV_

Ele respira pausadamente enquanto eu o observo. Ele é lindo.

Porra, eu sou um viadinho sentimental agora?

Mas ele é lindo. Sempre foi lindo, perfeito.

O cabelo dele cai sobre seu rosto. E eu continuo achando-o perfeito. De todas as maneiras. Puta que pariu, eu sou um viadinho. Eu sou um maldito sodomita _figlio de uma puttana_.

Ele não olha pra mim.

E eu sei que ele não vai olhar porque...eu sei o que ele espera que eu diga. Vamos lá, você está esperando o pior de mim, não é mesmo, Afrodite? Você está esperando que eu diga alguma coisa escrota, como eu fiz quando te beijei. É isso, não é?

Eu estico minha mão, com receio. Por Atena! Eu estou com medo de tocar em você? Isso é patético! Eu acabei de comer você e estou com medo de encostar a porra da mão no seu maldito braço! O que houve comigo? Virei uma porra de um _frocio_?

Eu estico minha mão novamente, dessa vez com determinação. E toco no seu braço, e a textura da sua pele me parece o paraíso. E nesse momento eu quero agarrar você e beijar você. E transar com você até perder os sentidos.

Sinto os seus músculos se retesarem. Não fique tão receoso, porra, sou só eu. Ainda sou apenas eu, o mesmo italiano filho da puta que você conhece ha tanto tempo. Eu desejo que ele olhe para mim, mas tudo que ele faz é fechar os olhos.

- Afrodite – eu o chamo, mas ele não diz nada. É o leve menear da cabeça que me indica que ele me ouviu e que está atento ao que eu lhe direi.

_Afrodite's POV_

"Não o olhe" gritou o meu eu-interior. E eu obedeci porque meu eu interior sabe das coisas.

E não o olhei.

Mas quando ele colocou a mão sobre o meu braço, as coisas começaram a desandar. Aquela mão forte, pesada, que tinha me agarrado há minutos atrás e que agora estava no meu braço, de um modo constrangedoramente carinhoso.

PORRA! Seu maldito! Não faça isso comigo. Eu posso até aceitar que você tenha transado comigo na empolgação, por curiosidade ou o que for. Eu posso aceitar que você diga que isso foi um erro. Mas, por favor, não seja carinhoso comigo.

Isso machuca.

Fecho os meus olhos. Não quero ouvir. Por favor, eu não quero ouvir. Eu não quero saber.

Suas malditas explicações sobre como isso é um erro, não as quero.

Há um lado otimista em mim que acaba se contentando amplamente com o pequeno gesto dele. E eu amaldiçôo essa capacidade de ver o lado bom das coisas. Não é legal procurar um lado bom numa situação como essa, afinal, eu não quero mesmo criar falsas esperanças.

Eu alimentei falsas esperanças a minha vida toda.

Ele fala o meu nome, e a voz dele é tão suave que me faz querer ser violento. Me faz querer rasgá-lo no meio e comer-lhe o coração.

De maneira figurativa, obviamente.

De qualquer modo, a voz dele parece envolver o meu corpo, com um nó apertado na minha garganta.

_Máscara's POV_

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Nem como dizer e nem se ele iria querer ouvir. Deslizo meu dedo sobre seu pulso e o vejo entreabrir os lábios.

Eu não posso negar esse poder que você tem sobre mim, não é mesmo?

Eu simplesmente não posso negar.

- Afrodite?

Ele vira a cabeça em minha direção, mas seus olhos não se encontram com os meus. Ele esta olhando fixamente para mão que eu mantenho em seu pulso.

- Afrodite...eu... – Por que diabos eu não consigo terminar a droga da frase?

Ele fecha os olhos, franze as sobrancelhas. É como se estivesse esperando a explosão de uma bomba.

_Máscara's POV- end._

- Eu quero mais – a voz do italiano preencheu o silencio da cozinha. A frase pulara de sua boca como se tivesse vida própria.

Afrodite, de olhos arregalados agora, o olhava com espanto. Não entendia muito bem o que tinha ouvido.

- O que? – sua voz surgiu como um sussurro. Não mais do que isso.

- Eu quero mais. – repetiu Máscara. E agora que o pisciano o olhava nos olhos, a vontade de estar com ele aumentara.

- Mais? – as sobrancelhas erguidas denunciaram que ele não havia entendido completamente até onde aquela frase ia. Não, Afrodite não compreendera o real significado daquelas palavras. – O que você quer "mais"? O meu corpo?

Aquela era a auto defesa dele. E ela trabalhava em piloto automático. Uma vez que se sentisse ameaçado, que sentisse que seus sentimentos iriam ser destroçados, ele corria para seu escudo e se escondia atrás dele. Então ele encenava um papel de bicha promíscua, para ninguém ver o que ele sentia.

E ele não queria mostrar.

- Eu quero você. Com tudo. – disse o outro, e repetiu, caso o pisciano não tivesse entendido – Tudo, Dite.

* * *

Fora Áries, o cosmos estranho que Afrodite sentira.

Mu sorriu para si mesmo. Por que ele sempre tinha que acabar surpreendendo ou sendo surpreendido em momentos íntimos? Seria algum karma cósmico?

Depois de passar pela casa de Câncer, ele encaminhou-se para seu desafio: a casa de Touro e seu guardião, Aldebaran.

Suspirou. Ele bem que poderia usar seu poder de teleporte e fugir daquele problema, da conversa constrangedora que teria com o brasileiro, mas no fundo, Mu sentia que não poderia fugir para sempre. E depois, caso acabasse não tendo aquela conversa, um clima desconfortável instalar-se-ia entre ele, Deba e Shaka. E tudo que ele menos queria era que Aldebaran e Shaka criassem uma rivalidade.

Anunciou seu cosmos e Aldebaran lhe respondeu que poderia passar. Mas eles precisavam conversar.

- Aldebaran – chamou o tibetano, enquanto entrava pela segunda casa. Acabou encontrando o taurino sentado no sofá, o corpo relaxado e um meio sorriso bobo no rosto, como se estivesse relembrando alguma piada há muito esquecida.

- Mu...eu disse que você podia passar. – disse ele.

- Pensei que poderíamos conversar. – começou o ariano. Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos do taurino e viu que, em seu intimo, Touro não queria conversa.

- Mu, não temos nada para conversar. – disse, pondo-se de pé - Ou pelo menos, não sobre o assunto que você que tanto falar. Afinal, o que vai me dizer? Vai se desculpar? Não há motivos.

- Aldebaran...

- Eu sempre soube que vocês dois eram mais do que apenas bons amigos, Mu.

- O que está insinuando? – perguntou Mu, chocado, aproximando-se do taurino. Não era possível que o brasileiro estivesse realmente pensando que ele lhe fora infiel.

- Não estou insinuando nada. – respondeu o moreno – Eu só...eu sempre soube Mu. Acho que eu sabia disso antes mesmo de vocês dois se darem conta. Não é como se isso fosse uma surpresa.

- Eu não estive com Shaka...não quando estávamos juntos. – disse o rapaz. Estavam bem próximos agora e Mu poderia tocá-lo ao mais leve esticar do braço.

- Isso não é importante. – disse Touro, com um sorriso sarcástico, virando o rosto.

- É importante, Deba. É importante para mim.

- Mas para mim, não interessa mais. Acabou. E tudo que eu menos quero é ficar pensando sobre isso.

- Isso me parece "fugir do assunto".

Então Touro agarrou-lhe pelos braços com rapidez, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Talvez eu devesse mesmo fugir do assunto. – disse ele, e o tibetano pode notar que sua voz estava baixa e parecia magoada – E se estou mesmo fugindo do assunto, Mu, é por respeito à você e a escolha que você fez. Você me conhece muito bem e sabe o quanto me desagrada não ter aquilo que quero. Você deveria estar agradecido por toda a merda de consideração que eu ando tendo com você e com o aquele Buda filho da puta lá de cima. – e aproximou seus lábios dos de Mu – Agradeça por eu estar fugindo do assunto. Porque você sabe muito bem que eu provei o seu corpo, e ele me deixou viciado. E eu ainda me lembro muito bem como fazer você se render aos meus caprichos, por isso, não me provoque. Você deveria mesmo estar agradecido pela minha amizade. Ou você esperava mesmo que eu fosse ficar feliz com esse namorinho entre vocês dois?

E tão subitamente quanto o tinha agarrado, ele o largou. E Mu desceu em direção a sua casa em silencio.

- Sabe...- surgiu a voz conhecida – Pensei mesmo que você iria agarrá-lo aqui mesmo e mostrar para ele como você consegue fazê-lo render-se aos seus caprichos...mas acho que me enganei. Você não é mesmo o tipo de pessoa que sairia agarrando o namorado alheio.

- O que você quer? – perguntou o taurino, sem virar-se para encarar o outro.

- Senti Mu passar pela minha casa e decidi descer atrás. Eu sabia mesmo que vocês acabariam discutindo, e quis ver. Sou curioso mesmo, processe-me.

Touro bufou. Massageou as têmporas com as mãos.

O outro riu – Quanta hipocrisia, Aldebaran de Touro. – disse ele – Você não deveria julgar o ariano por seu envolvimento com o Shaka. Esquece que assim que terminaram, foi você e não o Mu, o primeiro a se consolar na cama alheia?

- Foi diferente. Nunca tínhamos tido nada...e não passou de uma boa transa.

- Várias. Boas. Transas. – corrigiu o outro, sorrindo e aproximando-se do cavaleiro de Touro. – Afinal, você voltou na noite seguinte. E na outra. E na outra após essa...

Foi a vez de Aldebaran rir. – Não sou eu que estou no seu templo agora, tentando seduzir-lhe, ou sou?

- Bom...como você me disse um vez..."Se Maomé não vai à montanha..."

Virou-se, as mãos buscaram a cintura forte do outro cavaleiro e sorriu, provocando. – Você não vale nada, não é mesmo, Saga?

* * *

Já era noite quando Afrodite acordou novamente. Ele estava deitado sobre a cama, os lençóis cobriam-lhe as pernas e a cintura. Ao lado, o espaço vazio de um corpo quente que não estava mais lá. Levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o com força.

Uma pitada de medo consumia-lhe a alma.

Foi quando ele o ouviu mexer-se. – Acordado?

Suspirou e num fio de voz, respondeu – Sim.

O canceriano meneou a cabeça. Estava sentado no parapeito da janela do quarto e fumava. – Como se sente?

Soltou uma risada nervosa e meio histérica que o outro não conseguiu processar, e virou a cabeça na direção do pisciano, o cigarro pendendo na boca e uma ruga de indignação na testa – Ta rindo do que, porra?

E Afrodite acalmou-se por um instante, para responder – Dessa sua pergunta idiota. – sentou-se sobre a cama, os cabelos caindo lindamente pelo corpo e, mesmo na penumbra do quarto, o italiano engoliu seco ao ver-lhe ali. – Esperei por esse dia a minha vida toda – disse ele, enquanto desenhava padrões imaginários nos lençóis do canceriano. – Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo?

Houve um minuto de silencio, enquanto Câncer tragava e soltava a fumaça do cigarro.

- Eu me sinto muito bem. – confessou o pisciano, e foi além, levantando-se e, de modo extremamente sensual, envolveu seu corpo no lençol. Parecia de fato uma deusa. Uma Afrodite cruel, mimada e libidinosa que ascendia do tártaro para subjugá-lo à seus desejos e caprichos.

E então o pisciano aproximou-se dele, exalando rosas e sexo da sua pele alva e macia. E ele o tocou. – Eu me sinto bem. – repetiu – Mas vou entender se você já estiver arrependido.

Com delicadeza, roubou-lhe o cigarro e tragou.

- Não estou arrependido – disse Máscara.

- Isso é bom. – respondeu o outro.

Máscara agarrou-lhe pela cintura, os dedos brincando com a borda do lençol, e beijou-lhe o pescoço com tanto carinho, que Peixes sentiu o estomago congelar e pular. – Isso é...muito bom. – disse Afrodite, retribuindo-lhe o carinho.

E o italiano foi obrigado a concordar.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! *agita os braços*

Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei, né? Me desculpem. A tia aqui tá doente e ai ferrou tudo. Ok, teve um periodo de branco que também me atrasou bastante. Terminei esse capítulo hoje. Exatamente agora! E vim correndo colocar aqui. (2)

Sei que disse tudo isso no capítulo passado, mas eu continuo doente e, na verdade, nem deveria estar aqui no pc, e sim dormindo. X_X.

Anyway, semana passada foi meu aniversário e...BANG! Vinte anos, galera. Foi tenso demais! Juro. Mas teve coisas legais, do tipo...coloquei outro piercing, fiz um moicano no cabelo, comprei um coelho! *_* Ele é lindo!

Mas voltando ao assunto das fics, nossa...penúltimo capítulo, finalmente. E dá uma dorzinha no coração de terminar essa fic adoravel pra mim. mas é a vida. Já tenho outros projetos yaois. Dois estão em desenvolvimento, um está aguardando inspiração e o outro, que inicialmente seria mais uma fic, agora ganhou ares de romance gay original. E talvez, eu disse talvez mesmo, com um pouco de incentivo e sorte, quem sabe não vire um livro de verdade? *_*

Quero agradecer imensamente a todos vocês que estão acompanhando essa fic. Vocês me alegram muito. Sinto muito por quem não curte os shippers AldebaranxMu e AldebaranxSaga, mas eram importantes para o bom andamento da história.

Eu espero que eu tenha, mais uma vez, conseguido agradar a vocês. E espero por suas reviews.

Agradeço de coração, hoje e sempre.

Beijos a todos,

Lika Nightmare.

Afrodite: *fazendo a dancinha da vitoria*

Eu: Tá feliz agora, Dite?

Afrodite: PRA CARALHO! \o/ Win! Win! Win!


End file.
